Circumstances
by Xave
Summary: You are the OC Ryoko, who faces all sides of Albel: the irritable, the calloused, and the softer side (if it exists, that is!). Underlying threats from Greeton jeopardizes the fragile politics of Gaitt, as well as your relationship.
1. A Most Natural Encounter

Shafts of light pass over your closed eyelids. You murmer something softly in your sleep, and slightly shift in bed. A bird passes over your humble abode, praising the new day. You slowly open your eyes...

...and freak out. You are about to be late for your second day of work at the new restaurant in the mining town of Kirsla. Your new boss will be especially angry, since special guests are arriving to the grand opening. You can't get fired again; your family in Airyglyph relies on you.

You throw yourself out of bed, open your closet, put on the dorky work uniform, and go to the mirror.

Hastily, you pin your long, wavy brown hair up in a sloppy bun using chopsticks. Messily, you place eye makeup to complement your vibrant, green eyes. Next, you put on your apron and black shoes. Then you run out the door.

After nearly running over a melon cart, you veer to the right, skid around a corner, and barely make it to "Fancy Ramen." A large crowd congregates at the front. You pause for a breath of air, and your coworker lets you in from the back.

"Be careful, some kind of argument is going on inside. You are lucky though, Boss doesn't know you are late," Janine whispered, pointing to the front.

You go on tip toes to the window in the kitchen and peer through. You gasp.

You think to yourself, _Count Woltar is here? Is that the special guest? Here, of all places? Wow. Who is he arguing with? Who ever he is, he is really, really, REALLY...._

You blush wildly. But it evaporated when a loud crash was heard. A glass cup fell.

"Ryoko! You are needed!" Your boss calls for you as he tries to mediate the grab the nearest broom and go to the front of the Ramen House. Janine grabs a dust pan and follows you.

As you near the argument, you hear Count Woltar's voice. "Now Albel, I know you don't want to be here now, but don't make a scene. You are acting childish. If you are to succeed me one day, you have to show your people you care by doing things like this. Just pretend you want to be here."

Albel only grunted in response.

_Oh, he must be the one that has been staying at Count Woltar's Mansion. Hmph, he must think he is so cool...._ You think in contempt.

"Oh! That is Albel the Wicked! They say he is the best at swordsmanship! Isn't he amazing?" Janine whispered in fearful awe. "I guess the Count dragged him here. I bet he wishes he was slicing his enemies with that katana instead...."

Janine continued to chatter as you think contemptuously, _Please...he isn't so special._

"Come on, we have to set up the kitchen like the Boss showed us yesterday. They are about to open and let the crowds in," you reply curtly, slightly annoyed for some reason you cannot fathom.

The two of you enter the kitchen and begin the prep. You steal glances at Albel from the kitchen window. Although you don't mean to or anything. You can't help but notice how the light frames his figure, running along his body down to the wisps of hair sweat-bound to his neck.

The boss swings by and has you prepare two steaming bowls of ramen. He opens the doors, and people begin to fill the tables.

Janine catches you staring, and points at the blue bowl for Albel. She smiles mischievously. After shooting a death glance at her, you nervously pick it up and make your way to his table.

_Why is my pulse racing?_ You think frantically, shaking as you laboriously make your way to his table. _Concentrate on moving!_

Once at the table, you glance up from the ramen bowl and meet eyes with Albel Nox. Albel the Wicked.

**Author Notes**

**Hi, I am Xave. I have the same stories on Quizilla and Mibba (under the same username). I am transferring the stories because I wanted a wider audience. If you comment, I return favors always. Critique/Flame/Love all you want. **

**I hope you enjoy this! More chapters coming up quickly.**


	2. The Spill

So much seemed to be communicated between the eyes. Your soft, verdant, fresh green naivety could not yet breach his smoldering ashes of a tortured existence.

And it all happened within a split second--no, a millisecond.

Your shaking hands caused the bowl to slip from your hand, and subsequently spill in Albel the Wicked's lap. Lovely.

A hush swept through the crowd. Some people started to leave. Albel stood up, and loomed over you. You were scared. So scared, the hairs on your necked stood up slightly. The crowd remained still as stone. However you didn't want to seem scared, so you never averted your stare.

In turn, Albel's eyes never averted from yours. They narrowed in anger, and he gripped his katana, which made a chinking sound that echoed through the building.

"That was an accident, sir. I am sorry. Forgive me," you say customarily. You imagine what he will possibly do, and wince in anticipation of a possible attack.

After what seemed forever, he spat vehemently, and in a restrained way, said "Worthless maggot," so only those in close proximity could hear. Namely you. He took a noodle from his lap and placed it on top of your head. And he spun around on his heels and walked towards the door.

'What did he call me!' Your temper flares, and peaks dangerously. You will not take that from anyone. Without thinking, you yell out.

"Hey you! Yeah, you! I don't care if you are known as 'Albel the Wicked.' If you think that title gives you the right to disrespect me and not have the balls to stay around, you are wrong!"

The crowd shuddered, shocked. Count Woltar stood shocked as well, in that someone stood up to Albel. He gave a small smile.

Albel turns around slowly from the door. The light frames his figure once again, and his eyes greet yours, in the curious way that always seems to happen.

No more words pass between you two, however all the communication that occured was through the eyes.

Your boss bellows, "Ryoko, you acted shamefully. I am afraid to say you are fired. Leave my sight and never return here."

Turning to Count Woltar, he apologized, but Woltar replied, "This is a fine establishment I can tell, although you must understand that this is not entirely Miss Ryoko's fault. Albel has a hot temper and a sharp tongue. But I should leave now, I do not want him to cause any damage to any property." With an exchange of cordial bows he left in a flourish, and the crowds dispersed.

You threw your apron on the floor and left the building, face aflame, burning. Not of embarrassment, but of anger, and a bitter disappointment at the prospect of your younger brother and older mother trying to survive through another meager winter.

Count Woltar accosted you. "Excuse me, Miss Ryoko. I want to apologize for Albel, and I am sorry you lost your job because of him."

Shocked by the fact that the Count himself was humbling himself before you, you gave a deep bow, and replied, "I am so sorry. I can have a temper myself. I hope that I have not tarnished your or his name."

"Ho ho, no, not at all! You are the first I have seen to stand up to him. It is as if Albel himself was surprised." At this point he reached good humor. He took the noodle out of your hair and dropped it on the ground. "Well, I feel terrible. If you accept, I can give you a job at my mansion. As long as you can cook and clean. It pays twice as much as that ramen place. The maids can use an extra hand. What do you say?"

You look into the kindly elderly man's twinkling eyes and saw he was honest. Your mother and brother in Airyglyph can use whatever scraps they could get.

But you also realize possible encounters with Albel could happen.

_What do I do?! Dare I lower myself to clean after his scum?_

**Author Notes**

**Hi, I am Xave. I have the same stories on Quizilla and Mibba (under the same username). I am transferring the stories because I wanted a wider audience. If you comment, I return favors always. Critique/Flame/Love all you want. **

**I hope you enjoy this! More chapters coming up quickly.**


	3. A Decision

You and Count Woltar stand side by side for a few minutes while you weigh the consequences.

Decided, you say, "I accept your offer, Count Woltar. Er--Master." and you give the customary bow.

"Wonderful! Tonight you should pack your things. You will be living in the maid's quarters. Come by tomorrow at my mansion and a guard will be waiting to let you in, but only if you say the password." He lowers his tone. "It is...."

A sweat drop travels down your head.

You both awkwardly part, and you leave for your home to pack your things and go to sleep.

(...)

The next morning you wake up, on time, and dress into your traveling rags and pause at the door and look into the home you were leaving. As you turn around you hear the neighborhood cat meow after you, expecting you to stay and feed it as you usually do.

_Poor thing. Maybe I can bring her along?_ You think mournfully.

"Come here, Miko!" You talk sweetly. The young, orange double-tailed creature meows as if in a response and follows after you.

You walk out into the new day. Scents of jasmine flowers and pastries from the local bakery fills your nose with a pleasant odor. Laughter of children is being carried in the gentle breeze.

Then you reach the mansion with its serious guards, sharp, twisted iron gates, and the clash of swords from the training grounds, a constant reminder for the Mining Town of Kirsla--the possibility of another war, someday. You are filled with a tingly sensation and a sense of impending gloom.

Cautiously you approach one of the guards. "H-hello. I am Ryoko, the new maid. The Count Woltar told me the password was....um....was 'gynotikolobomassophile'?!" You stumble clumsily on the words, and worry what would happen if you got the password wrong.

Here the guards erupted in laughter and you look at the ground, heat travelling to your cheeks.

"Haha, no no Count Woltar sure loves to have his fun. Hehe, don't be shy or embarrased! Please come this way," he said good naturedly. He led you inside.

He glanced at your cat. "That yours?"

You nod shyly.

"I suppose you can let it in. We already have them around the town anyway. You will be responsible for it. Make sure it doesn't go near Albel's room or the kitchen. They will cook it."

Your expression turned to one of horror, and the guard laughed again. "Lighten up! I was just kidding. These are your quarters. The maids will show you on from here." The guard left, chuckling.

You look around at the quarters. Far better than your home: larger beds, windows, several furnaces, and nightstands with candles. The beds were arranged in two rows. Cabinets lined the walls. Elderly maids were folding sheets and sweeping the floors. One came up to you.

"Hee hee, nice to meet you. I am Hanako. I will show you around. First of all we will get you into the uniform." She hands you a lacy, black and white dress with all the accessories and points you to a bathroom.

You put it on, and think, _Why is mine so much shorter than the other maids?_ Before you can elaborate on that, Hanako came in.

"Oh my! How cute you look! Let me fix your hair."

She unravels your soft, wavy, and radiant brown hair and arranges it into two long twin braids. Next, she gave you shoes, and showed you to the mirror.

Hanako introduced you to the other maids, and gave you a tour, showed what to clean and when, how often, where to eat, all the necessities. She also gave you tips, and showed you where you slept.

Just then, your cat decides to run out of the maid chamber and makes a beeline upstairs. You gasp, and remembered what the guard said about what would happen if the cat was where it shouldn't be.

You run after it, up the stairs, across the hall. You whisper fervently, "Miko! Come back!" But of course that cat does not listen, and continues to the last room on the right.

_Wait! Didn't Hanako say that was Albel's room?!_ Your stomach dropped. Even though the guard was joking about cooking Miko, you knew Albel had a violent temper.

**Author Notes**

**Hi, I am Xave. I have the same stories on Quizilla and Mibba (under the same username). I am transferring the stories because I wanted a wider audience. Critique/Flame/Love all you want. **

**I hope you enjoy this! More chapters coming up quickly.**


	4. YOU again!

You shake nervously. You meet your cat's eyes. You plead mentally not to go in there. You still swear to this day that that cat squinted its eyes in defiance. She pushed the door ajar and walked inside.

You freeze and tense up. You hear muffled noises, a "Dammit!", a hiss, and a sound of claws tearing fabric.

_Oh no! Miko!_ You fear for the only humble companion you had in Kirsla.

Albel Nox emerges from his dark hovel that is his room, and holds a growling cat by the nape of its neck. His eyes rove about, and he looks down to find you on the ground looking up at him. You quickly stand up. His expression turns from annoyance to anger. He drops the cat and it runs terrified back to the maid quarters.

"YOU again! What the hell are you doing here!" he roared.

Your feet feel heavy. It is as if you are facing a disturbed dragon that came out of a cave. Seconds pass by as you try to think of some kind of cool comeback.

"Well?" demanded Albel, with a sleepy slur.

"I-I lost my job at the ramen place. Count Woltar gave me a job as a maid here.... I need to support my family in Airyglyph. Even though it is degrading to think that I have to clean up after your mess, I have to. And my cat ran in your room." You try to fold your arms across your chest in a nonchalant, defiant way.

"Yeah, I know maggot. It scratched my face. Go away now. Oh, and just so you know, Woltar gave you that extra short uniform so he could see you bend over when he 'accidentally' spills the wine at dinner. And your cat--if it comes into my room, I WILL slice it and spread its innards over where you sleep."

"My name is NOT maggot, it's Ryoko. Ri-oh-koh. Don't disrespect Count Woltar after he took you in once your--" at this time you stop shamefacedly and put your hands over your mouth. Your face burns hot, as if the dragon spat flames on you.

Earlier you heard Hanako gossip about Albel's history, how the Count took Albel after his father died, in the Accession of the Flame ceremony.

You could tell you hit a more sensitive spot. Taken aback, Albel clenched his clawed fist and he looked to the ground, thinking of what to say, a forehead vein popping. This reaction causes a ripple of guilt. You always thought nothing was brash enough to affect Albel.

"Heh....I suppose you are right, huh? Did those other maggots tell you what has happened to me? Well...."

You did not pay attention to the rest of his rant on the maids. His image began to waver slightly in front of you.

_Don't cry...._ You think desperately.

"Oh? Don't tell me you are crying now. Are you afraid you will lose another job before you even start? Are you afraid your family will starve now?" he asked mockingly, cruelly.

The tears were released from its dam. You said, barely a whisper, "No, I am not afraid of that. I am so sorry for you, I did not mean that! I...." you say in a husky voice. You try to hastily wipe your leaky eyes.

_I can't believe I said that. I...am a terrible person, aren't I_? You think in disbelief.

You sniffed noisily and brought your warm, soft eyes to meet his cold, hard ones. You now reflect that they momentarily widened and softened, but just barely. You didn't think that then, as you ran from his room and encountered Hanako downstairs.

You quickly make an excuse in response to Hanako's questioning stare. "Nothing, I just miss my family."

Hanako led you to the maid quarters. "I know what that could be like. After all, I had family killed in the war. But you will come to learn the healing powers of time and cleaning."

Your eyebrows knitted in confusion. You figure that that was her way of saying 'get back to work.'

Hanako assigned you to sweep the stairway outside the mansion, and then clean the bathing room. You decide to do the bathing room first.

You take out a feather duster, and move along the walls.

_No wonder Albel is sour all of the time....What happened long ago still bothers him._ You begin to rationalize your guilt. _That's still no reason to treat people like that! At least I have something held over him...We are even now._

You begin to try to organize your conflicting thoughts on Albel—you are annoyed by his attitude, yet irrevocably attracted to him. You try to push the thought away. _It could never happen._

Your thoughts are interrupted by a set of heavy footsteps and clinking of armor outside the door of the bathing room.

**Author Notes**

**Hi, I am Xave. I have the same stories on Quizilla and Mibba (under the same username). I am transferring the stories because I wanted a wider audience. If you comment, I return favors always. Critique/Flame/Love all you want. **

**I hope you enjoy this! More chapters coming up quickly.**


	5. Stalker Much?

Your breath hung in midair. The bathing room double oak doors swung inward. You slipped inside a wooden towel cabinet. You peek through a crack through the water-swollen wood.

Albel slammed the door shut behind him. You resist a gasp as he turned a knob, allowing steam to fill the room. He sat on a bench, taking off his shoes and leggings.

_This is why they told me to clean the bathroom after I swept the stairs....He bathes at this hour!_ You don't quite regret your decision, though. You start to have a mini panic attack as he begins to undress.

He threw off his clothes in the same manner he threw around people. He grabbed a handful of the coarse waistcloth, and in one swift movement, casted it aside in a limp pile.

You close your eyes, mentally preparing them for the image you knew they sought. Your heart pumps faster, propelling the blood to your head, painting your cheeks scarlet. You nearly gasp in alarm when your nose began to bleed. Without thinking, you wipe it on a nearby towel.

You open your eyes and let out a small sigh of relief: he turned around, cheeks concealed by steam.

He paused. His hands automatically searched for the reassuring handle of the katana. His body muscles rippled under his skin, ready to pounce. You dare not breath, in fear of him tearing open your only hiding spot.

Steam hissed.

"You are losing it," he murmured to himself, placing the katana next to his clothes. He began to peel off the armor of his burned arm, and unravel the mummy-like bandages.

The pinkish and wrinkly skin is only akin to a crustacean creature out of its shell: exposed. A permanent souvenir and testament to his suffering. For a moment, you take your mind off the fact that you are seeing Albel nude. _Besides his arm, he bears no other scars...._ You observe.

Your thoughts continue to linger on his arm until he took off his shirt. Those few milliseconds were oddly...seductive. Sweat was free to roll down his neck and dangle from his nipples.

The only thing on his body was the heavy chain link around his neck. _Why does he wear that...? _

He slipped into the hot spring like bathing area, near the water spigot, shaped like a waterfall. Steam shrouded his form. His long tails of hair floated along the surface. He allowed himself to let his body give in. Albel let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes.

You knew that if you were to make a smooth getaway, it would have to be now. Before he opened the cabinet for a towel.

You steal one last longing glance as you ease the door slightly ajar. It made a small screeching noise, but it did not stir him. He was in a trance.

You let your foot touch the cold tile slowly. Luckily, the steam was so dense you could barely see the oak doors. You made your way to the first checkpoint: a large fake rock. Architects designed it to hide the steam machinery. You move slowly.

Albel coughed violently, throwing you into alarm.

You make a fevered beeline for the rock and gripped it, wincing for a possible attack. Your chest heaved. _Calm down, he only coughed....  
_  
You search around. There were a few patches of fake bamboo, and a bench. Albel is facing opposite of them. You realize that this is the moment of truth.

Then the oak doors opened.

_I am going to be caught!_

**Author Notes**

**Hi, I am Xave. I have the same stories on Quizilla and Mibba (under the same username). I am transferring the stories because I wanted a wider audience. If you comment, I return favors always. Critique/Flame/Love all you want. **

**I hope you enjoy this! More chapters coming up quickly.**


	6. The Arrival of Nel Zelpher

You hear a person forcefully enter the bathing room. Shocked, a woman's voice asserts itself.

"Albel. I have gathered intelligence that suggests that a group is planning to stage a coup." Judging by her firm voice, lack of apology, and authority to come within the bathing quarters, she obviously knows him and comes from a high social standing.

_Who is she?!_ You think enviously.

You hear water rush down his body--Albel has blatantly stood naked in front of the woman.

"Dammit Nel! Can't you see I am busy? It is dangerous to talk about this issue outside of a conference room. The maids are gossiping maggots." Albel stated, standing up, letting the water run off his body, shamelessly.

You squirm inside. _Heh, I am a maid, and I am hearing something I am not supposed to hear...._

This woman, Nel, didn't let the fact that Albel is naked deter her. "What person other than me would intrude your bathing quarters? This matter is serious. There is no more time to spare. To call for a conference can take several days. I would bring this up with Woltar, but he still holds slight grudges with Aquarians…Not to mention he killed my father," she retorted.

"Well, what group would have the resources or motivation to stage a coup? Where is the immediate danger? Aquaria has no interest, seeing as we are in a truce. I have no enemies that are alive. Who is left?" Albel states, peeved.

"Let me ask you this. Who is the nation that has superior technology and engineers, hardly any fertile land, and a recently mobilized army?"

Silence.

Albel said, "You aren't possibly talking about those hermits in Greeton."

"Yes, I am. It appears they have revived the conspiracy after Lord of Arzem recovered. They have secret research teams developing more technological advancements, this time dabbling in chemical agents. My source was recently....was recently executed in suspicion of leaking information. They know we know--and they will make a move soon. They want to take advantage of the political instability. The only thing we do not know is _how_."

More silence passes between them.

Nel spoke, this time more hesitantly. "I can't see you dying, Albel. Not after what we went through together. If you will, allow the Secret Legion to accompany you until the threat passes."

Albel let out a contemptuous laugh. "You all are such sappy fools, aren't you? Why would me, Albel the Wicked, need protecting? If I recall, it was I who always protected you."

_...It was I who always protected you.....I can't see you dying, Albel...._ Their words echoed in your mind, taunting you. Your eyes began to mist over again. You feel hot all over. You feel like tearing off your stupid maid's clothing and living off of paychecks again.

Nel ignored the last part. "Seeing as you didn't say 'no,' you can ready our rooms. We will be waiting outside the training grounds." She left.

Albel swore, moving towards the towels. As he moves passed you, you rotate around the rock. The doors are still open; you swiftly tiptoe under the cover of the steam and race to the outside steps.

Your thoughts whirl faster than your feet. So much is happening, all so quickly.

_A coup?! Greeton? Nel and Albel...._

You see Hanako, who is holding your cleaning tools. _She looks pissed….Let's hope I don't get fired._


	7. Living with the Knowledge

**A/N:** Hey, this is Xave here! Uhm, I forgot I can do this little note thing at the beginning.

Anyway, on with the note! I want to thank **Amaranthine24** publicly for her lovely reviews . They are really encouraging, you know? Authors like to know that people enjoy what he/she writes!

All the lurkers out there should come out and review already. Let me know your opinions. You people should be cool like Amaranthine24.

Hanako appears slightly irritated, but more stressed than annoyed at the prospect of newcomers.

"We have unexpected guests from Aquaria! Seeing as you don't clean very well--" (here she taps the stairs; frightened dust bunnies scatter)--"you can use this opportunity as practice to...uh, extend your abilities beyond house cleaning into being a hostess. Just show them to their rooms and provide constant food and beverages from the kitchen. I do not have time to show you any specifics. Just wing it. Remember to be respectful. Your attitude reflects Kirsla's attitude. Now scurry along, I need to prepare some...uh...things in the kitchen."

Hanako didn't stay for you to reply; she points outside the gates. You do not mind, or give much thought to Hanako's strange tone. You want to see this Nel woman. You give a curt bow, and rush off outside the gates.

_I haven't been here since last night, yet, it feels much longer than that. Now I have been thrusted into a position of trust, without anybody else knowing. I can cause a war with the information I have. I can cause people to die._ Your brows furrow in thought. _Does any other maid experience this?_

As you walk outside the wrought iron gates, you realize that your view of every bustling merchant and humdrum of town life has changed. You see the ignorance and vulgarity of it all. The basic routine playing out day to day….nothing changed for them. Nothing _will _change for them. You feel a slight sense of shame from where you came from. You also hate to think that Albel never came from this, nor would he want to experience anything from it. _In other words, Albel would not want to be with me._

Now you hate that you would think that about him….He has all the qualities you never want in a person. Yet it is clear you have never been so powerfully attracted to a man. You can no longer deny it to yourself.

That paradox would have to be saved for another time to mull over; you see a few women near the guards, clad in Secret Legion attire characteristic of the rumored (and once secret) Aquarian agents.

"Hello! All of us at Count Woltar's mansion welcomes you and bestows best wishes and happiness over your safe arrival," you say merrily, trying to conceal your emotions with a façade of happiness. You bow and look up.

"Thank you, my name is Nel," said the woman whose voice you recognize from the bathing incident. She motioned to a soft, brown-eyed woman. "This is Clair, and the two behind us are Tynave and Farleen." Tynave had boyish, blonde hair. Farleen waved; she had shoulder-length purple hair.

_Nel is so…pretty_, you think, looking at her red bob and warrior's physique. _She is strong, not weak like I am. She is strict, but nice. She seems perfect for Albel…._

"N-nice to meet you all!" You reply. "If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

Tynave and Farleen are sharing a room across from Albel's; Nel and Clair are sharing one down the hall.

"You all may accommodate yourselves at your leisure as I bring food and beverage," you say. "If you choose, you may use our bathing suite, or train at our training grounds."

After a round of "thank-yous," you bow yourself out of the rooms and whirl around, ready to go to the kitchens.

But not before you bump into Albel.

The force of the collision causes you to fall, landing on your butt. You let out a delicate, "Oomph!" and look up.

Albel took out a towel, with a few drops of blood on it. From your nosebleed. From this morning of unintentional voyeurism.

"Know anything about this, maggot?"

_Oh no! I forgot about that!_


	8. A New and Intriguing Visitor

His eyes traveled from the towel to your exposed panties, from when you fell. Your legs were awkwardly splayed, in its lacy and ruffled splendor. You would have moved, if it weren't for detecting a slight tremor, in his hand holding the towel.

You could feel the heat travel to your cheeks. _I want him to stare longer._ You surprise yourself with the dirty thought.

"We will talk about this later," he tossed the rag between your legs. You abruptly sit up.

Nel appeared behind him. "Stop terrorizing the maids. We have business of our own to handle." He wordlessly left with her, joining Clair and the others down the hall.

You dusted yourself off, taking the moist towel with you down to the maids chamber next to your bed. You realize his hands and body felt it before.

_Does he realize this is my blood? There is no way he could link this towel to me…Unless he wanted more information to see if there are any maids who would possibly know about the coup. Because then they would likely be involved….Wait—maids involved in the coup?_

You begin to think of any suspicious maids. _While it is a possibility, everyone here is older, and has been working here for years. It just won't add up. Still, maids would be a perfect source to get within the mansion._

You hide the towel under the mattress, and enter the kitchen. You see Hanako, bending over a pot. She jumped.

"Oh, you scared me, child! I am just helping prepare dinner. I know it seems unusual for me to do this chore, but seeing as there is a shortage of cooks and more people, more hands are needed. Here; take these hors'deauvors to the conference room, and have some wine in the ice buckets in the guest rooms."

Hanako shoved food in your arms. As you leave, you begin to think, _Hanako is kind of jumpy today, isn't she? _You shake the thought away. _This is no time for me to be getting into the affairs of others….I can't be the gossiping maggot Albel thinks I am._

As customary, you leave the food on a tray outside the door. You knock, and leave.

You supply everyone's rooms as expected, leave food for Miko at your bedside, and you are left with nothing to do until dinner.

You leave the dreary mansion and walk to the back, where you saw a garden from before. _I don't see anyone here. I am sure I can relax for a while. If anyone sees me, I can just say I am gathering ingredients for dinner._

You untwisted your braids, allowing the playful breeze to pick it up and finger with the strands. You walk through the flowers, and sit on a bench. The sun is the only source of comfort for now. You easily fall drowsy to its lovely embrace, basking in the only source of color and vibrance of the mansion.

Still, Nel and Albel's words from earlier linger your mind. _I can't see you dying…It was I who always protected you…._

A deep voice breaks your trance. "Why hello there, pretty thing."

Your eyes widen in surprise.

**A/N: **

Who could possibly be here now? Obviously another male. Besides Albel. Things are getting more complicated. Poor you.

And poor me! Feed me reviews. =0


	9. The Duke and Captain

**A/N: **

Thanks to **Dragon Chyld **for the review! I appreciate it; you are like the authority over the stranger SO3 fanfictions. (She has a really nice C2, check it out).

And again, thanks to **Amaranthine24**. Seriously, she is like the Ol' Faithful of this story. :D (You know, like the geyser? Ha ha).

* * *

"Don't be alarmed, my dear. I only want to enjoy the sun as you do. I am the new Duke Alvar, to replace the great Duke Vox."

_Duke Alvar?! He is the captain of the Black Brigade!_ You steal a glance at his face. He was young, perhaps around the age of Albel, with pleasant features: his black hair messily met his eyebrows, which cast enigmatic shadows into his blue eyes. He sat next to you.

Unable to command use of your limbs, you breathlessly reply, "My name is Ryoko. It is my pleasure to meet you."

He extended an arm to do the Glyphian handshake. You notice how toned and muscular he is. On top of it, he is wearing only a sleeveless shirt and regular Brigade pants uniform. He probably came from the mansion's training grounds.

Clumsily, you shake hands. Every action he did was contradictory to proper relations between the social hierarchies. After all, you were a maid, and he was one of the top commanders of the Glyphian military.

"Ryoko is a beautiful name. Do you know what it means?"

You shake your head.

"It means 'dragon.' It was actually mother's name. Haha, I should show you the Black Brigade's dragons sometime. It is your namesake, after all."

"Really? I never knew that. Such a pretentious name for a lowly maggot such as myself," you humbly reply.

You meant to say "maid" instead of "maggot." You blush at the mistake.

Too late to correct yourself, Alvar said, "Maggot?! That is a disgusting insult used by that vermin Albel….He must have placed you in that mindset. I have never liked the bastard. He was Vox's sworn enemy."

At this point, Alvar unconsciously clenched his fists. With a cold intensity, he stared into your eyes and said, "Never listen to Albel. He is trouble. Moreover, he is wrong about you. I can already tell. After all, I happen to think you are a lovely woman worthy of…so much more," Alvar said mysteriously.

A frenzied flock of butterflies was running amuck somewhere along your gastrointestinal path. _Who needs those two lovebirds, Albel and Nel, when I can have Alvar?_ You think, trying to come to terms with your jealousy.

After a pause, he continued. "You must be new here. At this hour, I train at the grounds, so you can always meet me here or find me. You seem overwhelmed, so I will take leave now." He smiled pleasantly, picking off a small daisy and placing it behind your ear.

You watch his form disappear beyond a fence that led to the training grounds.

_No one has treated me with such kindness…A true gentleman. He is really cute too._ You smile in spite of yourself, but you remain curious about the relations between Albel and Alvar. _What could have happened between them? Duke Alvar was not just giving friendly advice….Everyone already knows Albel's temperament. Nonetheless, he is like Albel's opposite._ You resolve to see the dragons with him one evening.

The dinner bell ended your thoughts, forcing you to hurry. On the way, you grab a fistful of rosemary and other herbs.

Entering the kitchen, Hanako accosts you for being late.

"I thought it would be nice to gather herbs for tea," you say, pleadingly.

Hanako's former pleasant nature seemed to have evaporated. "I am already making tea, flower girl. Off with you, prepare to serve!"

You try to appear busy by steeping the herbs you gathered from the garden. As you do so, you watch Hanako's movements suspiciously.

Her back is to you. She is searching her pockets. She produced a tiny vial with a blackish liquid inside. She opens the teapot and pours it in.

She catches your glance and smiles sweetly. "This is a secret ingredient passed down my family. Surely you have heard of my wondrous tea from the other maids!"

You nod, pale.

_Did Hanako just poison the tea?! Or, am I just too jumpy after hearing about the coup?_

**A/N:**

Old ladies can't be mean like that, right?

Find out next chapter.

But readers, I am just a Pavlov's dog. Positively reinforce my uploading habits with helpful doses of reviews!


	10. Tea and Daggers

Hanako busies herself pouring the questionable tea into cups. You try to map out a smooth plan, but you can't think of anything.

She smiles at you once more as she takes the tray into the dining room. Another cook has you bring out the food: a delicious roast. You hurry in the dining room.

She was passing out the tea. Nel, Clair, Tynave, Farleen, and Woltar were deep in a conversation. You place the roast at the center of the table.

Albel grabbed the cup of tea from Hanako.

Your heart thuds in its cage. You walk around the table near him.

He brings the cup of tea to his lips.

On impulse, you shout, "DON'T DRINK THE TEA!" You grasp Albel's hand and take the cup of tea. Everyone paused, shocked and too speechless to move.

You deliberately pour the tea on the table. It was so corrosive that it ate away at the delicate doily. _It was poisoned!_

Hanako's face twisted in rage. "It looks like I have to take care of this. _Physically_."

The old woman reached into her bosom, taking out a concealed dagger. In a surprisingly swift movement, she raised the dagger over Albel. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Nel and the others move to restrain her.

Not thinking at all, you stand in the way of the dagger and Albel.

What would have entered Albel's ribcage entered your stomach. The second it happened cruelly dragged on. You feel the dagger's point easily pierce your skin, and glide through your abdomen.

Nel and Farleen had Hanako in a grip, blades to her throat. Woltar called the guards to hold the mansion in lock down. Tynave took the dagger and Clair left to get help.

You clutch your stomach, warmth escaping between your fingers. It feels like Time is slowing the very air; he is suspending you between two frames of movement. The blood is the only thing that continues to escape its fleshy dam. Pain is like fire--it is burning away the delicate fibers of your neurons, radiating throughout your body. The sensory overload places you in delirium.

Time presses play, and you fall into Albel's lap.

Your eyes that had been closed tight in pain struggle to open. You manage to smile at Albel's genuinely concerned face, blood seeping out of the corner of your lips at every heartbeat. His arms clutch around your limp body.

You are slipping out of consciousness; only one of Albel's desperate cries rings in your mind: "Don't die on me, maggot!"

The last thing you remember is Tynave exclaiming that the dagger had a hidden compartment for poison, and if a healer does not come quickly, you would die in minutes.

All is black.

* * *

**A/N: **

You are the second person that would die for Albel. How will that affect his character and attitude towards you?

You will find out when I upload. :D


	11. A Kiss

You begin to slip back into consciousness. Opening your eyes, you try to sit up hesitantly. Only a dull pain was left, and a ravenous hunger. You look down and see your entire stomach bandaged. You also peer around the darkened room you found yourself in. _Where am I?_ You think, confused.

You locate the door, but your eye rests on the chair to your right. Someone was asleep. As your eyes adjust to the dim lighting, you recognize it as Albel.

_What?! Why is Albel here? This must be his room…._ You then realize you were sleeping on his bed. You blush. You have so many questions as you recollect the night you were injured: the traitor Hanako stabbed you.

_Has he been sleeping near me the entire time?_

Hearing the door open, you pretend to have been asleep all along, eyes slightly open. Nel steps in.

She prods Albel with her foot. "Hey. Wake up," she whispers. "Tynave recognized the poison in the tea was the same as the dagger that stabbed Ryoko. However, we still do not know the poison itself. It could be the developing technology from Greeton. Other than that, Clair and I are having trouble linking Hanako with the coup…after all, there is no way she could have pulled something like this without any outside help. Farleen has been trying to cross-examine her for more information. So far, no luck. Woltar is addressing the problems at the Airyglyph castle. This next week we will investigate other members of this mansion."

Nel sat on the foot of the bed, crossing her arms in thought. Albel sat in moody silence before asking, "What about the poison antidote? It has been five days and she is still in a coma."

_Five days…?!_

"Well, the runological healers have been working on it. They say her sustained fever means her body is slowly getting rid of the toxin. For now, all we do is wait." Nel placed a cool hand on your forehead.

"Yeah, she still is hot. Feel," Nel said.

Albel's coarse hand grazes your forehead. "I don't feel anything," he said stubbornly.

"That's because your hands are too calloused. Anyways, I am going to get some cold rags," Nel said, getting off the bed.

After she left, you see Albel standing. You heard him whisper, "Calloused, eh?" You could see him examining his hand in the light of the window.

He turns and leans over you in bed, placing both hands on either side of your head.

A moment passes in which you hear nothing but his breath, gentle inhale and exhale. You resist the urge to open your eyes.

_What is he doing?_ You think nervously.

Then, he presses his lips against your forehead and holds them there. Seconds pass until he stands up again. He rubs his lips, whispering, "She still has the fever all right…."

_He…he just kissed me….!_

* * *

**A/N:**

Albel just kissed you? Or, was it just to feel your temperature?

If you liked this chapter, review!


	12. The New Member of the Secret Legion

Your eyes flutter open, and you let out your breath that you were unintentionally holding in. Albel jumps slightly.

You decide to pretend that you didn't feel the kiss, or that you caught Albel the Wicked off guard.

"Albel…You are alive. I am glad." You innocently rub your eyes and smile, fully awake.

"Stupid _girl_. You nearly died," Albel said, this time looking away quickly.

You let out a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" demanded Albel, turning around, slightly red in the face.

"You said 'girl' instead of 'maggot,'" you say, teasingly waving a finger.

"It doesn't mean anything. I liked you better when you were nearly dead," he replied, crossing his arms and sitting on the chair again. "Oh, and I know you were in the bathing room. I smelled your blood on the towel. Even though I don't know _why _there would be any. I was sure when you were stabbed…and when you knew about the tea. There was no way you would've suspected that worm unless you knew about the coup."

You were going to reply when Nel entered the room with a plate of cold towels. She said, "I see you are finally awake now, Ryoko. We were all worried about you," she smiled from relief, sitting next to you and placing a rag on your forehead.

You were slightly annoyed; you didn't want to wipe off the feeling of Albel's lips.

"You aren't so warm now. That is great. I will go tell the others," Nel said, taking leave once again.

_All of a sudden, they care about me._ You smile.

Albel noticed. "D-don't be so happy. This means you can no longer be a maid."

You sober up. "What do you mean? Am I fired, or something?"

"No. Nel will discuss it with you."

"Well, it's not like I particularly enjoyed being a maid anyway," you say. "So, this is more like a promotion…?"

"Why are you so surprised? Is this the longest job you held without getting fired?" He asked, mockingly.

Nel returned with the others. Farleen came up and hugged you. "Hee hee! You are such a brave person! We are all glad that you are alive. Let me brush your hair," she squeaked, pulling out a brush from a drawer.

You blush as you feel your long hair. It was nappy and tangled. "Uh, thanks!" You say gratefully.

A maid brings in a platter of food, and actually bows to you. _So everybody knows about my new status....Whatever it is now._ By smelling the dinner, you realize how hungry you are, and you eat ravenously. _But…they must want something from me, now that I am getting special treatment._

Nel pulled out a few chairs. "Now down to business. Sorry to tell you this so soon, but this is too important to wait much longer. There are still so many matters to attend to."

Clair spoke up. "The bottom line is, we want you to join us, the Secret Legion of Aquaria. No, we _need _you to join. You know too much and you will be an invaluable source to us. You are also immune to the poison that is from Greeton. You seem to have natural talent for spying, and all you need is physical training to be complete," here she paused to allow it to sink in, as a response to your shocked face.

"Don't worry, Tynave here made it okay without years of formal physical training....Oh, speaking of which, it starts tomorrow, early in the morning. At the grounds," Clair finished.

_WHAT?! _You exclaim mentally. _This is almost like coercion...or an ultimatum. I guess this is how they deal with affairs...._ You are glad they didn't mention the bathing scene, but still. You were slightly sore and you weren't sure if you could handle any more physical trauma.

You say hesitantly, "Y-yes, I will be a proud member of the Secret Legion."

* * *

**A/N:**

So, you went from Maid to Warrior. Not the most usual thing, but let's see if you can pull it off.

When Ryoko mentions coercion, it should have made you remember the beginning of the game when Nel told Fayt/Cliff "join us, or die," and also when Clair enlisted Fayt/Cliff in the battle between Airyglyph and Aquaria, a little "LOL" moment I guess. XD

And, I am going to start writing funny little spoofs, "fillers," if you will, between chapters. So people can look forward to that. :D

Thanks for reading! I know chapters are shorter than usual, I hope nobody has a problem with that. I know when I read, I feel discouraged when I see a ginormous block of text, like a friggin' Iron Curtain or Berlin Wall or something. XD Let me know if you have certain preferences.

And thanks to **XReplica** for her review! -bear hug-


	13. Tension

"We of Aquaria and Airyglyph thank you. Good night and sleep well. You have a big day tomorrow," Clair said, motioning others to leave.

Only Albel remained behind.

"Um, Albel? Were you always next to me when I was ill?" you tentatively ask.

"I didn't stay for you. This is my room," he said defensively.

"Oh, okay then…." you reply, crestfallen.

"Don't get all sappy on me. The guest rooms are filled, the maid chambers are untrustworthy, and the training ground infirmary is full of lecherous perverts. Shut up and go to sleep," he said angrily, closing his eyes, falling asleep on the chair.

You stay awake, mulling over the past week's events. You peek over the covers at his form. _He even sleeps defensively, clutching at his katana…._

You eventually fall asleep to the sound of his rhythmic breathing.

(…)

SHIIIING! THUD!

Your eyes tear themselves open from a deep night's rest. Albel has pulled out his katana, shoving it in the bedpost near your head.

"EEP!" You squeal, shooting up. "What's wrong with you?!" You yell angrily.

"Good. You are awake. Get dressed in these clothes," he points at the uniform at the foot of the bed.

He artfully twists the katana back in its sheath, and stalks out of the room.

You step out of the bed, slightly shaky, but overall in good shape. You dress in your new Secret Legion uniform, like Farleen's, except the color is red. Marking you as official Trainee.

You get on the clothes with some difficulty—it was particularly heavy. You pull back your hair into a ponytail. You still have the flower Alvar gave you. Though yellowed and fragile, you pull it out of your hair and keep it attached to your waist belt.

A few minutes later, Nel and the others dragged you to the training grounds. Albel leaned against the building, watching.

"Okay Ryoko! We will start you off easy. Pick a weapon you are familiar with, and we will teach you the basics," Clair said, reassuringly.

You see before you several practice swords, a strange metal contraption labeled as "laser gun," various staffs, and some daggers.

You have trouble deciding. _I never had a need for a weapon…._

A voice behind you arrests your attention. "Ah, if it isn't my Ryoko! Why have a weapon when you can have someone like me protect you? After all, if someone was there for you, you wouldn't have nearly died. But I am overjoyed to see you have pulled through."

You whirl around and see Duke Arval, smiling. His gaze leaves you and accusingly rests on Albel. Nel and the others watch warily, giving the customary bows. You give a shy hello, and your heart flutters slightly.

Albel appeared from behind you. "Look everyone, a worm has found its way over here. How do you even know her? And what's with _'your Ryoko?'_" he growled, gripping his katana.

Duke Alvar recognized the flower at your waist, and gently took it, holding it in front of Albel's face. "We go back some ways, don't we, Ryoko? Nevermind how."

"Answer me, dammit!" Albel cursed, swiftly drawing out his katana, and slicing the flower cleanly in half. It hovered in the air for a moment before weakly falling to the ground.

"Is that how it is?" Taunted Arval, drawing double swords from underneath his cape.

_Are they really going to fight?_You think, fearfully. Nel and the others draw their weapons, just in case.

* * *

**A/N:**

Is that jealousy Albel is experiencing? Or a sense of protection, maybe possession?

Oh yeah, the scene with the katana in the bedpost is supposed to be reminiscent of the cutscene in Peterny (when you can acquire Albel on your team). Another "LOL" moment I guess.

:D

Sorry for the longer than usual upload, I am busy lately. D: This is the shortest chapter so far, I think. But longer ones are coming up. Thanks again for the lovely reviews :D.


	14. Butting Heads

Before anybody could react, the sound of clashing swords dominated the air.

You shouted out to Nel. "What do we do?"

Nel held a fighting position. "There is nothing much we can do…we can't interfere with the Dragon Brigade's commander. This is between Albel and Alvar right now. You have to know when to hold back. We should prepare to defend ourselves. When a battle breaks out, you will never know when it can be turned on you."

"What if they kill each other?" You ask in disbelief.

"Albel isn't stupid. If he kills Alvar, it is his own head. He just likes to display his strength. Alvar is hotheaded. I just think its two strong personalities clashing, is all," she replied. "For now just watch their fighting styles."

You stand back to watch. Albel defended a blow from Alvar; his katana a stalwart force against the double swords. He shifted his weight to his left foot, swinging his right against Alvar's stomach.

Alvar gritted his teeth as he was knocked to the ground. Albel swung his katana. Alvar's two swords caught the blow. In a movement as fluid and continuous as water, he kicked away Albel's legs and swung himself upright.

"Your life isn't worth dying for. Why did you endanger someone else, _again_?" Alvar said, provoking Albel.

Albel steadied himself, and madly rushed at Alvar. The cycle of offense and defense continued, neither gaining an advantage; it was like watching two rams butting heads.

Annoyed, you lifted a practice katana from the pile of weapons. Your arms drop from the heaviness of it. You approach the fighting duo within hearing distance.

"HEY! Enough's enough!" you shout at the top of your lungs, humorously attempting to look threatening.

They both pause mid-action to look back at you. Their chests were heaving, sweat saturating their clothes, eyes glazed over.

"Isn't this ridiculous? You both are equally matched. No one is going to win, and I have to finish my training for the day. So, decide who is going to help me already!"

Albel lifted the katana so that it rested on his shoulder. "Don't be foolish. You are holding it wrong," he sheathed the katana, emitting strange guttural sounds you took to be malicious laughter.

Duke Alvar followed suit, sheathing both swords. "I will part for now. Come meet me one evening, Ryoko. I am glad to see that you recovered," he said, walking away.

"That absolute _worm_. All well, it isn't my style to trounce among weaklings anyway. Just stay away from him, Ryoko," Albel seethed.

_He…he just called me by my name!_ You never remembered him calling you anything else but "maggot," or "fool," or "girl." In fact, you were never sure if he even knew your name.

"Anyways, it looks like you have picked the katana. How _cute_," he said sarcastically. "I guess I will have to train you, then. It will take longer, because a lot of skill is needed. Which you _don't_ have."

Nel sat on a fence, watching you and Albel train. She had an amused expression on her face. Clair directed sparring between Tynave and Farleen.

"Like I said, you are holding it wrong," Albel continued. He came around and, from behind, took your hands in both of his, and placed them in the right positions along the handle. You blush; you feel his hot breath feathering along your neck.

His voice lowered, and it became somewhat…softer. Without the usual traces of sarcasm and defiant arrogance. You almost feel like it should belong to a different person. "When you become better, you can hold it with one hand, like this," he removed his clawed hand, and gripped yours harder against the handle. His large, rough hand easily encased your own.

Your fear that he could detect the quickened pace of your heart through your hand, or that even his touch could extend to your thoughts.

Meanwhile, Count Woltar walked along the fence, sitting next to Nel.

"Oh! Count Woltar Sir! You have returned safely from affairs at the castle, I trust?"

"Ho ho, yes dear, I have," he chuckled. Watching you and Albel train, he remarked, "And it looks like my plan is working well."

"Your plan, sir? What do you mean?" Nel questioned.

* * *

**A/N: **

What is Woltar planning now? How are the affairs in Airyglyph and Greeton? Will a war break out?

Thanks to **Setsuna37313** for the review! And to **Dragon Chyld**, **XReplica**, and "Old Faithful" (**Amaranthine24**) for their lovely reviews as well. =3 (Wow, I hope I am not forgetting anybody *sweatdrop*).

I will upload again soon. :)


	15. His Strange Behavior Anomaly

"No, I am not talking about Greeton or anything like that. I am talking about Albel and Ryoko. You see, for the longest time I have been trying to find someone suitable for Albel," Continued Woltar. "Of course, the first plan failed," he nudged Nel, teasingly smiling.

Nel was caught off guard. "D-don't be ridiculous, sir! Besides, you know that I have been admiring someone else for a while…." Her voice trailed off, following her gaze to Clair, who was busy sparring now with Tynave.

"And that's quite alright, doll. Quite fine, actually. Very fine indeed." Nodded Woltar, closing his eyes for a while, most likely envisioning new "fantasies."

"Well m'lady, I am going to take leave now. I have other affairs to attend to," finished Woltar.

Nel gave a tiny bow out of genuine respect, blushing slightly. Even though that is the man that killed her father, Woltar somehow accepted her in a way that her own father never would have. Overwhelmed by a sense of forgiveness and shame, she bowed her head, quickly wiping her eyes on a sleeve.

(…)

You collapse on Albel's bed, training over for the day. You had eaten dinner and taken a relaxing bath. You are very sore, but also very satisfied after your first session of training. _And, I feel like I am getting to know Nel, Claire, Tynave, and Farleen better. We are like friends, almost family now. And as for Albel, he seems to have changed a little. _You think, approvingly. You try to conjure up the feelings of his hand over yours.

Just then, Albel banged the bedroom door open. "Don't think for a moment that your training has ended. You will now eat, drink, sleep, and walk with this practice katana. It is an extension of your body. It is apart of you now."

_So much for change…but still, I caught a glimpse of something different in Albel. I hope I can see that side again._

He roughly shoved the katana towards you, and you attached it awkwardly to your waist belt. It nearly trips you as you get up to walk.

"No—like this," Albel appeared frustrated as he came towards you.

He gently grabs your waist with both hand and claw, bringing you forward, towards him. Your mind begins to reel, and you feel all tingly. The warmth from his hand seemed to travel throughout your body, resting in your cheeks.

His voice resumed the same strange tone from earlier as he said, "You need to keep it like this," he gently took the katana and attached it to your left hip, and higher up from where you had it.

_Why is he still standing this close? _You wonder. _What else is he going to do? He is so close; I can feel his body heat._

"Oh…okay…thanks," you nod your head, then lift it to look up at Albel, confused, and expecting him to let go already.

Your eyes gaze into each other's. This time you notice his are softened, glittering slightly like chipped pieces of garnet. However, his expression is what puzzles you. It is not mad or irritated, not happy or upset….An expression, you resolve, that could not _possibly_ exist on Albel the Wicked's face.

Still, his hands linger along your waist, as if savoring the moment. Or about to do something else.

"Also, this hair, you will need to do something about it," he fingered your long tresses, which fell just above the hilt of your katana.

You shyly look down, not knowing what to say. _Just what is he getting at? What is he going to do? _

His hand tenderly brushed aside hair from your face, and rested behind your neck. You fearfully hold your breath in, eyes widened in shock. You unconsciously grip his shirt with your hands, feeling his quickened pulse.

"What are you scared of?" He asks without mockery. He is pulling you even closer, using his clawed hand behind your back, pressing you against him. The coldness of the steel causes you to gasp softly as he leans in.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hee hee, what is Albel going to do, you wonder? :D

If you noticed I threw in a little bit of shojo-ai (if that is the correct term for female pairings???); I surprised myself with it because I never read yuri…I do read a little bit of yaoi here and there. But don't worry, I won't touch upon it too much. I just think that Nel and Clair would be a cute pairing (not saying they _will_ be in this fic, but you get the point). I wanted to add some dimension into her character relative to Albel. Because most people would question, "why wouldn't Albel just be with Nel?" Here's the answer XD.

Anyways, I hope I am capturing the essence of the socially inept Albel attempting a relationship. It may take a little while before my next upload. I want to whip up a few more chapters ahead of time, and think of more plot twisties. =D I just hope I don't get cursed with writers block! D:

And some new users reviewed! Thank you **Melody-Ciara** and **Saephana**! And also to my beloved regulars, "Old Faithful" (**Amaranthine24**), **Dragon Chyld**, **XReplica**, and **Setsuna37313**!


	16. A Note from the Duke

Your body tensed up in anticipation. You relax, letting your guard down. You close your eyes, and prepare to lean in.

You pause as you feel his breath travel past your mouth to your neck. You then feel his nose travel along the nape of your neck, where your hairline is. Tingling sensations trace the path where his nose had been. He rested it there behind your ear, softly and intimately breathing.

Suddenly, he pulls your hair upward as he unsheathes his katana, bringing the cold blade to your neck. The swiftness of the motion catches you off guard.

"What are you doing to me?" you nearly scream, trying to struggle through the confusion to determine his motives. You begin to fear for your life.

He sheaths his katana and releases your hair. "You fool! You can't let an enemy catch you off guard like I just did to you!" Albel says, back to his normal self.

Desire that first filled you was replaced cruelly by confusion, then a deep-rooted anger and embarrassment. _That was…just training?! He was leading me on this whole time?_

Your face goes from red to purple. Your hands that have been gripping his shirt begin to shake. "Y-you…YOU JERK!" you yell, as his image wavered and blurred before you, as unwarranted tears overfilled and erased it.

You release him, and turn around, facing the wall. Embarrassed and angered, you refuse to turn around to face Albel. He led you on, and _you_ followed. It was nearly like a confession of your feelings. Not knowing how to react, you remain sober and silent.

The feeling in the room was not unlike that of a tomb: unsaid things oppressively hanging around you, surreptitiously smothering and suffocating anything alive.

Either Albel is too afraid to speak, he doesn't know what to say, or he refuses to say anything. He is still. You don't know what he is feeling….you are hoping guilt.

"Get out," you hiss dangerously, still refusing to face him.

You hear the defeated chinks of his clawed arm and katana, as well as his footsteps as he wordlessly leaves.

You feel a grim sense of satisfaction at commanding Albel the Wicked.

Just then, Miko appears from underneath the bed.

"Hi Miko!" you say with relief, caressing her down to her double tails. You hadn't seen her for a while. You reach into your pocket and give her a piece of meat you saved, from dinner, to place in her food bowl.

"Eh? What is this?" you notice a piece of folded paper tucked in the ribbon as you were petting her.

You unfold it and notice a scrawled, slanted writing. It read:

_"Good afternoon, Ryoko. Meet me in the garden tonight. Remember I told you I wanted to show you the dragons? We should do it tonight before you have to train with that cur tomorrow. It's at the training facility, so it is not far. I will wait until sunset._

_- Arval"_

You rebelliously decide to go, even though it isn't the most wise decision. You open the window of Albel's room, and jump. You grip the top of an adjacent wall. With some effort, you pull yourself on the roof. It is just past sunset; you hope that Arval is still waiting.

You find ivy that is clinging tenaciously to the old walls; you decide to use that to climb down to the garden.

You grab a leafy tendril, only to discover it unsteady. "Oof!" You yell out; the ivy gave way. You are falling faster towards the ground.

You squint your eyes; you did not want to possibly die from falling off a two-story building. How lame.

A strong pair of arms disrupted the fall.

"Haha, this is pretty cliché, you know," laughed Arval, swinging you around.

You nervously laugh also, as he sets you on the ground. "I am glad you didn't leave yet. How did you know that Miko was my cat?" you ask.

"Well, I figured because I noticed her in the garden a few times. I asked the guards and they told me about her…So, tonight I promised dragons, and so we will see dragons. Some are stationed at the Kirsla Training Facility," he said, placing an arm around your waist.

Your eyebrows knit together in fleeting concern. _This doesn't feel right. Albel's hands were there a moment ago…. _However, at the thought of Albel, you feel anger and decide to forget about him for a moment.

"Sounds like fun." You say, determined.

* * *

**A/N**

Haha, so, I hope that wasn't too cruel. I am trying to be careful with Albel's character....I feel that if I wrote what ya'll expected, it would be too OOC. But don't worry, some cute scenes are coming up! Right now, I am working out some kinks in the plot. And so far, I am pleased. =] I am also going to modify my style slightly; reading back on previous chapters, I discovered I can add some more "meat" into the content--it seems a tad dry and short. I am a fan of concise writing, short and sweet...I have to remind myself this isn't like an article, haha...it isn't hard to go from using a few adjectives to using highbrow/fanciful wordplay.

Edit: You may have been confused when you read "double tails" in reference to Miko. I don't know if you noticed this in the game, but in Kirlsa in front of the mansion there is a cat-like creature with two tails. If you talk to it, it meows! It was so cute, I had to incorporate it somehow. So imagine that as Miko. :3 Also in the Airyglyph castle near some maids there were about three of them. I didn't see them anywhere else in the game, though. :3

And, this this is the first chapter over 1000 words (after the edited author's note--before it was exactly 999), which I kinda had to laugh at myself a little bit.

Thanks to **Melody-Ciara**,"Old Faithful" (**Amaranthine24**), **Dragon Chyld**, **XReplica**, and **ToxicRainfall** for the recent reviews!

...And I foresee uploads in the near future.....


	17. A New Life

**A/N:**

Hey guys, I am really sorry for the not-so-near-future upload. D: To make up, I will upload two chapters at once. :D

And, I did some editing in previous chapters. Looking back, I found some minor semantic errors. For example, usually Ryoko's thoughts are in italics, but in some places I found them in quotation marks (this is because on Mibba there are no italics for whatever reason).

I replaced "Crimson Blade" with "Secret Legion," because in the game, the Crimson Blade is the organization of elite warriors protecting the queen, and the Secret Legion was the organization of spies.

Finally, I replaced "Glyphian" with "Glyphan"—just a random brain-fart, I suppose. :D Forgive the gassy brain, yesh?

I did add in a little extra to the beginning of chapter 15, changed the description of Miko in chapter 3, and added more to the end of chapter 16, so it may be beneficial if you peep back in real quick. =] Other than that, not much has changed at all. Sincerest apologies from your clumsy writer!

* * *

You walk with Arval to a gate leading to Granah Hills and Kirlsa Training Facility, where a carriage waited. You see people bow to you, people you knew before in your "other" life. You wonder what possible rumors are spreading now.

He helps you inside and sits next to you. The interior of the carriage was obviously upper class, with royal red plush lining the inside. You sat on gold thread-trimmed cushions.

You two stewed in an awkward silence as the carriage rattled on, leaving Kirlsa. You continue to think about Albel and the scene that enraged you.

_He is so weird. He does one thing, and later does something else that contradicted his first action. Like, he gave me a small kiss on my forehead, and then claimed he was testing my temperature. He said the only reason he slept next to me while I was in a coma was because it was his room. And now, he pulled me close to him, and then said it was in the name of training so that an enemy wouldn't seduce me. Just who is he trying to fool, himself or me? And why?_

Trying to analyze Albel's behavior was like driving an aggressive hauler beast through an open craft market. You decide to just concentrate on the evening with Alvar. _At least he seems easier to be with. Its not fair for me to be this moody when he didn't do anything to me._

"Is everything okay?" Arval asks, turning your face to his. Your heart beats slightly faster. "Do you miss your family?" He questions tenderly.

You honestly have not given much thought about your family. At least you have a legit excuse. After all, you were working in a noble's mansion, overhearing top secrets that could end several kingdoms….Not to mention that you were stabbed by a coworker for the sake of saving Albel the Wicked, _and_ promoted to the Secret Legion (the rumored agents of the Aquarians, no less).

"Y-yes, I do very much. They live in the city," you say, staring out of the window to the faraway hills.

"I will take you to see them, if you wish. I go to the castle often, anyways. It would not be any trouble to bring you along," Arval offers.

"That sounds…lovely…." You say, honestly, a smile rupturing all at once, exposing dazzling white teeth that illuminated your whole face.

The idea of your family is the anchor that keeps you grounded in your roots; something that you could return to, in the time of such political instability where no one could be trusted. Even Albel, though you hate to admit the possibility…the way he manipulated you proved that. But Arval seems trustworthy, as well as Nel and the others.

"Haha! You are so cute, you know that?" Laughed Arval. "It doesn't take much to make you smile like that. I am so used to snooty women that are never pleased," sighed Alvar.

_Albel used that word..."cute"...to describe me once, huh? Although, he didn't mean it. It was laced with sarcasm, as usual. _The more you think, the more you compare Alvar and Albel together. And the more "ideal" Alvar appears.

The carriage pulls to a stop.

"Well, here we are at the Kirlsa Training Facility. When we aren't at the grounds, or at the castle, we are here," Arval said, taking you by the hand, helping you off the carriage. "You probably haven't been here, and that's a good thing. Only lately have some dragons been stationed. The kingdom's prisoners are held here also. Duke Vox rightly imprisoned that bastard Albel. He _still_ belongs here….But enough of that," he says bitterly.

Your brows knit together in temporary concern. _Isn't the Kirlsa Training Facility home to Albel's Black Brigade? What could this mean?_ You brush the thought off as you follow Arval down a labyrinth of halls.

Occasionally moans and screams wafted to your ears from deep inside the Facility's belly, along with rattling chains and footsteps ricocheting off the cold stone walls. You think of the countless Apris believers mutilated here, in suspicion of planning against the king. A chill douses your body; women used to gossip about their spirits roaming the facility.

You two stop before a heavily locked door. He took out a key ring, and picked a smaller key studded with a red gem. He unlocked it, and the door reluctantly opened. He took a lighted torch and walked in, beckoning you to follow.

As he lighted the other torches, a large, circular room filled with cages was revealed. Wild "screes!" and claws along the tile are heard. _So this is the dragon den._

"Here we are. We keep the younger dragons in here, in one of three annexed rooms. These young dragons will be raised in order for the Dragon Brigade to train with. And, once a dragon associates with a human in the Accession of the Flame Ceremony, they are partners for life. These dragons are to replace the large number loss during the Great Battle…." Here Alvar's voice trailed off. You know he was talking about the last battle between Airyglyph and Aquaria, with rumored destructive powers that decimated thousands. "And dragons only mate once in two years. If conditions are ideal," continued Alvar. "I will take one out for you."

He walked to a smaller cage, taking out a small black dragon. "This is Nir."

Nir landed on your shoulder, sharp talons digging into your shoulder pads. "Haha, he is really cute," you say, as he nudges your cheek.

"That is amazing, usually they are wary of newcomers," Alvar noticed. "Hey…come here for a moment. I want to show you an egg," he whispered, walking to the opposite wall. He felt the stone with his right hand, and finding the right one, pushed it in. A compartment opened beneath, where a bird-like nest and cantaloupe sized egg lay. "This one is from the same clutch as Nir….but it hasn't hatched yet. We refuse to get rid of it….The eggs are too valuable. Go ahead and place your hand on it," he said.

You feel the egg, its irregular surface comparable to sandpaper. It also felt cold, lifeless and dry. If you were to see this out in the wild, you would have mistaken it for a rock.

Just then, as you lift your hand, you heard a loud popping noise, and you see a tiny fissure travel along the sides. You are spellbound by that moment as a white light escapes the cracks.

Suddenly, you have to close your eyes. After a curious whirring noise, the egg seems to explode, causing plumes of dust to clog your nostrils. You cough as the dust settles.

A pearly white dragon looks helplessly at you with vibrant green eyes, and opens its pinkish mouth.

"This….this is something to celebrate," said Alvar in hushed, awed tones, drawing you close to him.

After a moment of watching the hatchling, he pulls you closer and closer. What Albel said from earlier echoed curiously in your mind. _You fool! You can't let an enemy catch you off guard like I just did to you! …But Alvar isn't an enemy. He can't be. Right? _

You allow Arval to place his mouth over yours.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

This is probably the longest chapter so far. :'D

And I am eternally grateful to my beloved regulars, I am glad that I am keeping Albel IC. :3 I am surprised that I have almost 50 reviews…all positive :D. I just have a feeling that, one day, a flame will break the record. D: Kinda like a bonus battle gauge--49 chain, and then the monster deals some damage. D: (By the way, don't you hate when that happens in the game? Especially when you just got the triple EXP).

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!


	18. The Rock and The Prophecy

* * *

You finish off the kiss awkwardly, pulling away prematurely. You try to pull your thoughts together…it all happened so fast. _I didn't feel anything at all…._You think to yourself, disappointed that your first "real" kiss was devoid of passion.

Alvar did not seem to notice, however, as he started to laugh happily. "This hatchling…is very rare…Only one dragon out of hundreds is born like this, with white scales. A humble Dragon Brigade commander only hopes to see one in his lifetime. A certain _good _omen for us." His voice trailed off mysteriously as he continued to watch the dragon, wriggly and teeming with life.

His face held a momentary shadow as he said, "It was very peculiar for it to hatch in your presence. Let's hope it has not imprinted on you," Alvar says, glancing over at your nervous face. "Or yet again, may we hope! This means you will have to join the Dragon Brigade." He flashes you a smile, which only serves to inspire a slight apprehension.

"H-have to?" you question aloud, voice betraying a slight tremor.

Alvar ignores your response and says, "You deserve to name her….What will it be?"

Trying to push through the screaming tirade of thoughts in your mind, you pull a name. "How about 'Ai'?"

"That is simple, yet…fitting. Do you know what that name means?"

You shake your head. _Ugh, not again._

"It means 'love,'" he says, eyes shining, placing a hand on your waist.

You try to suppress a gag.

"Well, seeing as this is important Dragon Brigade matters, I am going to have to ask your forgiveness…I must leave you to the chauffeur as I oversee the proper and secretive preparations that must take place when we have a hatchling. Go ahead and follow this hallway and take a left, then continue to the Facility entrance," he says, planting a kiss on your forehead.

Following his instructions, you gratefully leave the Dragon Den, but not without seeing two cloaked men enter it. You try (and fail) the urge to eavesdrop.

You tiptoe towards the Dragon Den, hiding behind a tapestry curiously depicting a woman stabbing a man on a throne.

You hear the masculine voices from within.

"Ah, so the prophecy of Menodix appears to be unraveling," a deep-throated voice said.

"I would have to say so myself. Ikelo has proven himself time and time again," said Alvar's voice darkly.

"And what of the maiden?" another savage voice said.

"I am working on it. I know it's her. You see the 'Pearl' before you ," replied Alvar. You hear him step out, with the two cloaked men following suit. He closed and locked the Dragon Den.

You hold your breath and wait for the steps to fade. _Okay, that doesn't sound so good. Prophecies….Cloaked figures….But wait. What if Alvar discovers I am not in the carriage? He may figure out that I eavesdropped!_

You push your thoughts aside as you run down the hallway, making a left, and stopping short behind a statue. Alvar was still walking with the officials, past the entrance. Oddly, something dropped from one of the cloaked figures.

You allow a sigh to escape your lips. After waiting for a few seconds, you swiftly walk to the dropped object. On closer inspection, it looks like a rock. _What the…? It is slightly warm and moist to the touch, yet it can't be quite a rock. I should take this._ You slip it into a pocket, then walk out coolly to the carriage.

But not before you see Albel the Wicked angrily walk up to you, holding Alvar's note before your face.

_What! What is Albel doing here? Wait…I left the note in the bedroom….Stupid me! I should have brought it with me. Damn…._

"What did I tell you about that incessant _worm_?" demanded Albel, breaking your chain of thoughts.

* * *

**A/N**

I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. The only thing that may prevent me is that I am still moving, and so my intrawebz may be disabled for a little bit. The next chapter will be fun though, and the ones following. I promise :D!


	19. The Ride Back

It was a while before you could respond.

Suddenly, the repressed anger surged forth. "W-well…just whatever! I don't care what you say…Alvar is _nice_ to me! He treats me as a person…And you don't! So what if I spent an evening with him? Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?!"

"That _worm_ could have done something to you. So I strolled on over here when I saw that disgusting note on my bed. What of it?" Albel shot back, turning around.

When you discovered that he walked all the way here to the Kirlsa Training Facility, whether to pick a fight with Alvar, or to really come and get you, guilty emotions smothered your anger.

You blush. "Um, I can have a carriage drop us off at the mansion...."

"Like hell I'd use anything of his. We are walking," Albel said, beginning to walk away from you.

Without any choice, you reluctantly follow him, ready to embark several dark miles. _He is even risking monsters. All because of Alvar. He really is stubborn._

After a while of you trailing so far behind, Albel stopped suddenly. "Why are you such a slow walker? If you don't watch it, every step you are behind is one more hour of extra training tomorrow."

"Humph, I am can't help that I am tired…." You say weakly.

"At this rate, we won't get back until tomorrow afternoon," said Albel sarcastically, bending over.

Confused, you say, "W-what are you doing now?"

"Don't be such a fool. Climb on," he said.

You awkwardly swing a leg over his back, and he tucks his arms underneath your thighs. Tentatively, you place your arms around his neck as he stands. It felt hard, due to the metal choker-like thing around it. You tighten your grip, relaxing against his rippling back muscles, and feeling at ease and protected. His two long rattails humorously swung back and forth on either side of your head.

Bored, and thinking of the lums pulling Alvar's carriage, you teasingly pull his left rattail. You were surprised to see that his head and body turned left, slightly. You laugh aloud.

"What are you doing? Stop!" said Albel through gritted teeth. You detected a slight undercurrent, an ever so teeny tiny tremor, in his tone—he was suppressing laughter! You wish you could search his face for that elusive hint of a smile.

You pull his right one, and he turned violently to the right, swinging wildly around in a circle. You keep on laughing through the bumpy ride as you direct his movements with his hair, and you could have sworn you heard a chuckle escape--if it were not for the loudness of your own mirth.

Only the surrounding Granah hills lay witness to the spectacle.

_I am having more fun now than I ever had with Arval. Haha—fun, with Albel the Wicked._

After a while, you lay your head against his, fatigue taking over.

(…)

The next morning you drowsily sit up, rubbing your eyes to remove the sleep.

You try to sustain the alarm of seeing Albel sitting up next to you. In the same bed, with eyes calmly open—as if they had been watching you the entire time you were asleep. He wasn't under the covers, but it was shocking nonetheless.

His eyes did not hold the usual scorn, mockery, or contempt. You can't quite place what _is_ there.

_Ugh, I fell asleep, huh? He must have placed me in bed then…Even taking care to pull the sheets over me. He has never stayed on the same bed with me before, though. _You blush yet again, muttering a sleepy "good morning."

Suddenly, Nel and the others kicked opened the doors (as they had the habit of doing), and started the daily business campaigns.

You try to wake up as fast as possible, half-asleep brain trying to comprehend the situation. You realize that Nel, Clair, Tynave and Farleen held almost secretive smiles at the sight of Albel and you. However, Nel still retained her business-like tone as she said, "You gave us quite a scare, Ryoko."

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks to my reviewers again! I give you a virtual bear hug! And don't worry **XReplica**, I am not picky when it comes to reviews, thanks for taking the time to write :D.


	20. Farleen's Theory

You weren't quite sure if Nel said that as a serious statement, or jokingly; you weren't quite sure if the woman had a sense of humor. Just in case, you apologize. "I am sorry. I should have told everyone…"

Nel shook her head. "No, it turned out to be a good idea after all. Next time, it must be planned….Don't go pulling a Cliff on us. Although you must have collected important data possibly related to the coup, even though you were sneaking away on a little…date, shall we say?"

_Cliff? Who is she talking about?_

Albel stiffened at the word "date."

Clair picked up the conversation. "Remember last week when Hanako stabbed you? Well, of course you haven't forgotten…I mean to say, when we mentioned she must have had an outside source. We feel that Duke Alvar is a suspect, a 'person of interest' if you will. While doubtful to the kingdom of Airyglyph, it is still very possible and not uncommon in history of kingdoms. You need to tell us every detail of what happened."

Fleeting pieces of the eavesdropped conversation came back to you. _Prophecy of Menodix…The Pearl…._

Albel storms out of the room. _What is he so angry about?_ You ask yourself dubiously. Farleen giggled while Tynave nudged her to stop.

You start out talking about how you snuck away by climbing out of the window (conveniently leaving out your angered scene with Albel), and how you left with Alvar for the Kirlsa Training Facility.

"He…he mentioned that the training facility will be the new home for the Dragon Brigade," you reveal with a bemused expression on your face.

"That is indeed strange. The Kirlsa Training Facility is reserved strictly to the Black Brigade, while the Storm Brigade is here at the mansion, and the Dragon Brigade at the castle…." Nel mused, characteristically holding her hand up to her chin, staring at the floor, thinking.

Farleen looked up suddenly. "If I may be as adventurous to offer a theory, what if the Dragon Brigade is slowly trying to…take over? I mean, it is not like Albel has been very attentive to his brigade since his return. Also, Duke Alvar has been training men here at Count Woltar's training grounds, and at the castle. It would be easy for someone like Duke Alvar to infiltrate all areas of the Glyphian army. It can also explain why Hanako attempted to stab Albel, and not Woltar…seeing as Albel is more of a grudge and threat of Alvar's."

"That makes a lot of sense," agrees Clair amiably, bowing her head as if the thought physically weighed her down. She turns to you. "Okay, what did you see at the Facility? This is certainly a puzzle of sorts…."

"Alvar took me to see the new dragons behind a heavily locked door. I remember him pulling out a small key studded with what looked like a Fenrir's stone. He was telling me how valuable the new dragons were to the Dragon Brigade's future. He revealed an egg behind a secret compartment. It hatched after I touched it….It was especially rare; a white dragon with gleaming green eyes."

You stop to let it all soak in.

"Yes…they are definitely suspicious. Raising new dragons and moving around military branches right under our noses…. This all seems staged as well. Does he suspect you somehow caused the rare dragon to hatch?" Nel asked.

You nod your head, remembering that you named it, also mentioning how he said you'd have to join the Dragon Brigade, though you weren't sure if he was joking.

"He seems to have some sort of plan. We have to find out, and quickly. Is there anything else you have to say, Ryoko?" questions Clair.

For a moment you question yourself whether or not to mention the conversation you overheard; if you did, you would feel a sense of betrayal to Arval. _I don't want to believe this as truth._

"W-well…When he told me to leave, I decided to hold back. I saw two cloaked figures enter the Den. Naturally, I wanted to hear the conversation…." You begin to say.

Clair chuckled good-naturedly. "Yes, naturally I suppose you would. Do not worry; it makes you a wonderful agent. Please, continue."

"Yes ma'am. I heard strange things. One cloaked figure asked if the Prophecy of Menodix was unraveling, and Arval agreed, mentioning that the 'Pearl' was here, and that I was this 'maiden.'" You confess it all, releasing it all in one breath. "On the way out, I found this weird rock thing drop out from beneath the cloak."

"Oh my, this is nothing short of important," said Clair. "This will have to be looked into more, and see if this is linked with Greeton's conspiracies. It _is _strange that 'Menodix' was mentioned…I believe they are a population that inhabit Suferio. I will have to ask Albel. Meanwhile, all we can do is train until we devise a plan. But let me see that rock you found. We can have it analyzed in a lab."

You reach into your pocket, producing the rock-like substance. Clair took out a silk bag and placed it in there, handing it to Tynave. She crossed an arm over her chest, leaving with Farleen.

Nel spoke up. "Well, to continue…Ryoko is obviously the closest one to Duke Arval. As long as she remains close and continues this relationship with him, she should uncover more information to confirm our theories."

You feel faint with this news. Suddenly, this isn't so fun and lighthearted. _Duke Arval may be behind this coup, and if so, we have a great enemy to face. And that means I have to…that means I have to forget about Albel and be with Arval!_

* * *

**A/N**

I had to laugh at myself when I mentioned Cliff. XD Anyways, things are starting to get serious, I feel sorry for the characters. ._. But some comic relief is coming up in the next few chapters, so stay tuned! :D~

Also, I would like to thank **Hyena-chan** for her clandestine support (and shared love/adoration of animals) as well as **ToxicRainfall **and **SomethingAwesome** for the reviews!


	21. The Secret Legion's Official Day Off

Clair continued. "Well, in any case, a shipment came in from Aquaria, and it contains our payment along with summons from Magistrate Lasselle." She smiled along with the rest of the group.

Albel conveniently entered back into the room, and leaned against a wall, as if he never left.

Clair handed you a fat envelope. _I forgot about money for a while. But now that I have some, I should send it to Mom._ Reminded, you tell the group, "Alvar wants to take me to see my family, in the city…."

Nel looks up. "We need to use that opportunity." She pocketed the envelope, thinking of _how_. "For now, you guys can take a break while Clair and I discuss things. We will leave in the morning for Aquios." Nel then left with Clair.

Tynave and Farleen returned to the room as Clair handed them the paychecks, both girls pocketing them. Farleen is the first to speak up. "So, Albel and Ryoko…what should we all do together? It is rare for the Secret Legion to have an official day off."

Albel let out a contemptuous laugh. "As if I would spend my day off with the likes of you two."

Farleen giggled again. "You left out Ryoko. So, you would spend a day with _her_, and not _us_?" She pretended to pout.

Tynave piped in, "Yeah, what's up with that?" She placed her hands on her hips, having fun annoying Albel.

"We already had plans," he said defensively.

The two girls looked at you for confirmation, while Albel scowls.

_Plans? Since when? Does he expect me to play along…?_

"Uh…y-yeah, we wanted to check out katanas at the new open market today. One I can use for the week's training. I will no longer have a wooden katana." You try to muster up a matter-of-fact tone. You are also pleased with your excuse. "Right, Albel?"

Tynave and Farleen held doubtful expressions as they look to Albel.

"You maggots can back off now. Ryoko, meet me outside the mansion when you are done," He got up, moving towards the door.

Once he left, you got up to get ready for whatever Albel _really_ had planned. You acknowledge your heart beating faster, in anticipation.

Tynave spoke. "You know, he is probably trying to get you on a date."

"Yeah! He is jealous of Alvar!" Farleen squeaked.

"What? No way." You say, heart pounding. "Albel just hates him. Besides, isn't Albel the Wicked supposed to be incapable of emotions like that?" You said, as you brush your hair.

Farleen smiled. "Of _course_ he wouldn't admit it, but just look at how protective—"

"--Or shall we say, how _possessive_, he is of you!" Tynave exclaimed. "When Albel partnered with us, Farleen and I made sure to dig up all the details of his life. We wouldn't dare let just anyone near Nel!"

_Did they do that with me also?_ You muse.

"Yeah! And, did you know his father died for him during the Accession of the Flame ceremony? Albel really loathes himself for that. You are the second person to have risked your life for his. He must feel _something_ towards you," Farleen said in hushed tones.

_Does this mean all he has done for me was just because he felt obligated, and not what he feels? Is this something he has to do, rather than wants to do? I just want to know if he likes me. Tynave and Farleen think so, but personally I don't know…. They'll say anything for their beloved Nel._

"Uhm, I guess so…" You reply, not knowing what to say.

"Well, if you need help with anything—" Here Farleen gives you a wink—"Just let me know! After all, if you and Albel are together, we won't have to worry so much about protecting Nel!" They waved good-by as they left you alone in your thoughts.

_There is so much I don't know. Maybe it is best to assume that he doesn't like me, only that he feels obligated to me. That way, I can focus on Alvar and unstaging the coup._

You take off your uniform, sifting through your bag for something decent to wear. You pick out a simple sundress, yellow with a black ribbon bow. _I haven't worn something so domestic for a while, or so it seems like it._ In front of the mirror, you realize how toned you appear, from training.

Pinning up your hair in a simple bun, you meet Albel outside the mansion.

He appeared to be relaxed, leaning against the iron gate.

"What are we really doing today?" You ask tentatively.

"Like you said. We will go to the market. Then I thought we could eat something," he said, not meeting your eyes.

"Do you want to do this?" You ask.

"If I didn't, would I still be here?"

_Typical Albel response. Answering my questions with more questions. Or some sarcastic remark._

You are silent. Albel says, "Well, when you are through with the foolish questions, let's go."

This time he waits for you to walk alongside him. You both set off for the center of the town, near the tavern. You are filled with a sudden and inexplicable surge of happiness, not unlike the kind you experienced long ago in the innocent days untouched by war and famine.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello! I can't wait to upload the next chapter, but it may be a little later than usual (I am starting school this week). I am a little sad that this summer is leaving me…it was the best one I had in a long time :). This is also my last year of high school, and I am pumped! Plenty will be sure to happen. X3

…Just like this fanfiction. Stay tuned :'D!!! I am pretty sure that my schedule won't interfere too much with my writing habits; I have an open hour during school if all else fails. :3

Thanks to my readers and reviewers! If it wasn't for the support, I wouldn't be encouraged to upload. D: Thanks again! 


	22. The Felinefolk Merchant

One step of his matched three of yours as you both begin to sift through the hodge-podge of seedy merchant stalls in the Mining Town of Kirlsa.

The very air quivered as it held the scents of fresh baked goods, musical laughter of children, and fevered shouts of merchants trying to hook customers. The playful breeze kicked up the long flags on light posts, throwing in splashes of green and yellow. Every now and then, a chicken would scurry across the cobblestones. Music notes graced your ears.

You are reminded of other lands as you see various humanoids: Menodix, Flau girls, and Featherfolk, among several others. _This surely is a picture of a more prosperous, and happy Kirlsa. Especially seeing as the Sanmite Republicans journeyed all the way down here. I wonder how long this new tradition will last...? _

"This market is very exciting, don't you think?" you ask, eyes shining as they take in the excitement. "We didn't have markets like this last year."

"It is only the largest breeding grounds for maggots," Albel retorted. When he saw your face fall slightly in disappointment, he added, "But…if you look past the greedy, lecherous men, snot-nosed brats, and unsanitary food, I suppose it would be."

Your face softened again when you realized Albel made an honest attempt to change what he said, for _you_. Even though it was still half an insult.

In any case, you decide to live up this moment as much as possible. It is likely that more of your days will be spent with Alvar instead. You suppress the thought; it is too dreary to think about.

To lighten your mood you attempt some humor. "I knew you were going to say something like that. If Nel came, the only reason she would be here is to spy on others."

Albel said, "Nel is always thinking about her precious Aquaria. The fool has no room for anything else. And the only reason Clair would be here is because her father dragged her. Adray Lasbard is constantly trying to get her married. A bum? A pot-bellied tavern master? A dirty miner? They are all the same to that worm."

You chuckle. "And if Farleen was here…?"

"There would be no crowds at all. Her voice reaches such a high frequency that merchant's wares would shatter, and people would go deaf. Tynave has developed immunity to it, but it wouldn't matter to her. She only needs her eyes to check out other girls."

You feel a slight sense of betrayal as you laugh so hard your face feels sore from smiling too much. Albel gives a malicious chortle before stopping before a stall near the end of the market. At the sight of him, the crowds begin to thin nervously.

After the fit of laughter, you decide to test Albel a little bit. "Well, I know why everyone else would be here, but what about you? You said yourself this is a 'breeding ground' for maggots. So why even come?"

"Besides you, I hear this stall has shipments of weaponry from all over Gaitt. I figured a katana would be here. Or weaponry from Greeton." Albel says.

_He mentioned me. He didn't sound sarcastic either. However, he still is rationalizing a bit. All well. It's a start. _You blush slightly as you look at the merchant's weaponry stall.

The stall wasn't hard to miss at all—sharp iron and twisted metal jutted out aggressively, like fangs of an enormous beast. Your eyes search the depths of its mouth for the merchant. Suddenly, a blur of pink flashes past your eyes as someone jumps out.

"What can I do ya' for, Sir Albel?" the merchant asked.

Your eyes widened in surprise. About the height of your waist stood a flamboyant pink humanoid with large catlike ears, and a long tail. A sweat drop rolls down the back of your head. _He is the weapons' merchant? I thought I would see someone…more intimidating. He must be a Felinefolk. _

"I am not your customer. She is." Albel points a clawed finger to you.

The merchant looks you up and down with yellow eyes. _He seems just as surprised at me as I am of him…._

"Stop yer starin', girlie. Whadduya need, eh?" snapped the Felinefolk.

"Erk! Uhm, I am looking for a katana," you say, jumping back slightly. In another blur, he is off the ground, jumping into the stall. He came out with a sword.

"For a mere 900,000 Fol, you can have this beaut, the _Undine_. The absolute bestest I has. The great inventor Boyd made this. The size is perfect for you. It is lightweight, yet durable, see? It is carved with runes, imbued with the Essence of Undine, and crafted in sacred waters from the Shrine of Kaddan. Take a gander."

The merchant was right—it was as if it was molded to you. It is sleek, and polished. Not heavy, not light. Pulling out the blade, you can see your eyes reflected back. A blue glow traced along the intricate patterns of the runes. "Nine-hundred thousand fol…." Your voice trails off. You long for it, but you doubt your paycheck would even pay for a tenth of it.

_Speaking of which, how much do I have?_You hand the katana reluctantly back, pulling out your envelope. Under the flap, the scrawled writing read, "200,000 Fol." You didn't expect _that_ much. _The Secret Legion pays well…Still, not enough to pay for this._

"She will take it," Albel mutters to the merchant, "for 100,000 Fol. If not, you can see _my _katana."

"Oh, not the Crimson Scourge!" Exclaimed the merchant, tail puffing up in an amusing manner. "Well, I would love tah see it; it is only every humble collector's dream! But not in THAT way! Oh….what does a poor travelin' merchant such as mahself do in the hands of a beautiful young warrior and Gaitt's most skilled swordsman?" He placed two paws on the side of his head, shaking. You begin to take pity.

You look at Albel with slight accusation.

"Oh what? Don't tell me you feel sorry for this maggot. This is how I haggle. How else will you get that katana? Besides, this is all an act."

He pulls out the katana, as if he is about to slice him. You are silent as the humanoid proceeded to moan slightly. "O-ok, 100,000 Fol. And h-how about this! I will throw in this latest technology from Greeton! Yes, I will give it tah yah." This time, he swung open a door to the stall and walked in, tail dragging on the ground. You hear chinks and clanging of armor as he throws an object on the counter.

On closer inspection, it was like the phase gun Clair had from the day you first trained. But, this was longer, and had a sort of looking glass attached to the top.

"How does _this_ work?" You ask skeptically.

"M'lady, this is the future, the FUTURE I tells yah. This here I had tah swipe. This is nearly invincible! You load this up with pieces of metal, and it is fired long distances. But this one is easy tah use. It does it on its own. It's automatic!" Here he took out a cartridge and opened it. "They calls this weapon a 'machine gun.'"

You take out a glistening, gold piece of metal. It was heavy, and sophisticated. Smooth, with no scratches or imperfections. You never seen anything so….grossly superior. Your gaze shifts to the ebony, glistening surface of the weapon, a harbinger of death. You feel sickened. _If Greeton's forces have these…._

"Does everyone in Greeton have this?" You ask casually.

"Aw sweetie, only the military does. Don't worry, it's not like they are goin' tah conquer anythang. The mecha are also becoming equipped with it. Come tah think of it, they have been doin' a lotta activity lately, but I pay it no mind. I only like tah travel."

Albel spoke up. "Is this all you have related with Greeton?"

"Yeah…we are traveling soon and we don't want to deal too much with monsters," you add, for safe measure.

The merchant produces a vial of poison, and curious looking papers with diagrams on them. "This is all I have for nao. Usually this all woulda cost yah 15 million fol, but seeing as you are my special customer, 150,000 fol will cover it."

You give him the money, and he packs it all in a black case. You bow in gratitude. "Take care."

He nods slowly in return, sullen and cheated out of millions of fol.

"Let's eat," Albel says. "Where do you want to go?"

"I have an idea. Just follow me," you smile.

* * *

**A/N**

Xave is back again! I hope this update isn't too late, I started school. It is going well, I love my schedule. My favorite classes so far are Ceramics and AP English rhetoric. Most of my teachers are really young, and some strange....my chemistry teacher eats raw tomatoes! I can't wrap my head around that...I hate tomatoes. x_x But tomato products are just dandy. I think it is the texture....And another thing that bothers me, is that tomatoes are like wannabe vegetables. It's like, make up your mind. _ Lol.

Anyways, thanks for reading! And the reviews. I appreciate every single one. :'D The plot is starting to pick up again very quickly, so please stay tuned for many surprises.


	23. The Half Confession and Harsh Reality

After making a few stops at other stalls, you two arrive at _Fancy Ramen_.

"You remember this place, right Albel?" You smile playfully. "This is where I first met you. It seems like forever. But only a month or so has passed."

"Bah…of all places…" Albel was irritated. He gritted his teeth. "Very well. We are eating here."

You notice a young woman waiting on a table. _Hey! That's Janine, my old coworker._

When she recognized you, she walked over and sat you two at a table in the far back, smiling.

"So, I hear you have been quite….busy," winks Janine, gaze wandering back to Albel, then back to you. "What can I get you two?" she asks, adding special emphasis on "two."

You gave a genuine smile, happy to see someone outside official business. Janine was a hint of your "normal" life, an assurance that things were okay on the outside. She would be the same whether or not Greeton would soon conquer Gaitt.

You knew that once you were finished eating, she would beg to confirm rumors, for the regular exchange of gossip.

"I will take the beef bowl."

Albel just waved a hand and said, "I will have what she is having…"

Janine bows her head slightly, leaving to the kitchen. Another waitor placed glasses of cider on the table. You glance around at the people in the ramen house, noticing darting eyes. You look across the table to Albel, who was absolutely _smoldering_. His eyes were like pieces of coal left from a fire, which still had pieces of ash determined to burn.

"We can take our ramen and eat it outside, if you like," you offer. _I can't make him do this. It must be humiliating to him. After the embarassing incident and all._

"It makes no difference to me. This is the last day, whether or not we eat outside."

_So this isn't about eating at this restaurant. _You ask softly, "Can you explain?"

He lifted his eyes so that they could meet yours. You saw deep-seated anger and resentment. "Why must you need explanations in words? You already know what I mean. About the circumstances." Here Albel takes a forceful swig of the cider, banging it on the table.

_So he knows too. He knows that this may be the last day we have alone. Before we have to part ways. He must really, really care...!_

You gritted your teeth, tearing your eyes from his, averting them to the glossy surface of the Blue Moon Cider. It began to waver before you. Hastily, you wipe your eyes on your wrist. "Dammit…" you hiss, more angry than sad. For the first time, you felt a surge of hatred for Greeton. You feel a loathing for people you have not seen, who have inadvertently forced you to sacrifice your wants for their own selfish ideals. You hate them for the circumstances they made.

You grip the cider so hard, the delicate glass shatters.

Janine returns with the food, and gasps. "Your hand! You are bleeding…what happened? I'll get a rag!"

She sets the food on the table and scurries off into the kitchen for bandages.

Peoples' heads turn, drawing attention towards you. Albel cured it with a scowl.

He then takes your hand in his, and gently picks out the shards with his clawed hand. He laughs softly without scorn. "You are a fool. A perfect fool…"

Janine returns with a towel and bandages, sopping up the blood and Blue Moon Cider, taking care to dab at the injury.

"Sorry…I have a hard grip," you murmur, still looking down. You feel slightly dizzy at Albel's apparent confession of his feelings towards you. Your vision spins as pain spasms and radiates from your palm.

Your former boss came out. "Please forgive me, I am sorry ma'am."

When he realized who you were, his eyes widened. He bowed quickly and moved out, muttering that the meal is free. You marvel at what a difference in social status could bring to a person. You are also disgusted. All of a sudden your faith in humanity has diminished significantly.

Janine left to attend to other tables while Albel helped to bandage your hand, tearing off excess bandage with his teeth.

"Thanks…" you say, softly.

You and Albel ate in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable; it was full of understanding. You two now share something in common: a loathing of humanity. Like Albel, you now feel like expressing that loath using your katana.

Once you were done, Albel wordlessly got up to wait for you outside the restaurant.

You decide to talk with Janine, perhaps for the last time. She was the closest person you could call "friend" outside of Miko and the Secret Legion. You enter the kitchen and find her lifting some dishes.

"Hey, I am sorry for the trouble, Janine. I wanted to say thanks, and…goodbye. I wish we could have worked together a while longer."

"Haha, no problem! Is it true you are with the Secret Legion?"

Janine's question caught you off guard. "Well, um…"

"It's no secret, Ryoko! You train in front of the center of Kirlsa. There's no mistaking the Secret Legion uniform. Congratulations! And here I thought you were supposed to be a maid." She flashed a mysterious smile.

"Well technically I was…" you say nervously. "But the Secret Legion is supposed to be…well, _secret_."

"The Secret Legion is really looked up to, especially after the war. Don't worry, it's not like I will spread your business. But hey, I have to get back to work. And I bet you have to as well…I hope you will visit soon, though!"

You give her a quick hug, whispering that you will, even though it was a lie.

Outside of the ramen house, you walk with Albel back to the mansion, carrying the black suitcase of weapons and dread.

(…)

Nel and Clair woke you up early, before daybreak.

Not that you could have slept well, anyways. After packing a suitcase of meager belongings, you kept thinking about leaving Kirlsa and Airyglyph for the first time. It troubled you, but the thought about disabling Greeton's coup overcame that fear. You are determined more than ever. However, a dull heartache remains from the night before, from Albel's pained half-confession.

There was one thing left to get done: arrange for the care of Miko. You ask the maids to take care of her while you are gone. You pet the kitty longingly. "I will miss you, Miko. Thanks for everything…" The kitty purred in response.

"The cat's fine. Let's get to the wagon," Albel states, appearing behind you.

_Well, he doesn't seem to be acting any different from last night...Though I know what he said. _Angsty feelings still sit in the pit of your stomach.

Clair smiled gently. "We have to go through the old mines and mountainside until we reach Arias. From there, we can rest in Peterny, and reach Aquios the next morning. We really have no more time to waste….Magistrate Lasselle said the matter was urgent. Anyways, Nel has placed spies to watch and report anything suspicious while we are gone."

"Where are we going after Aquios?" you ask. _In other words, how much longer do I have to be near Albel?_

"We do not know. It depends on what the news is…" sighed Clair. "This is just the matter of business. We may return here, we may not."

Nel cleared her throat. "You all had your fun. Now we have to go. Time to get business done and over with. Don't forget we have the fate of three nations on our shoulders…we are talking about the people and places you love. This means you have to place your selfish desires aside for now." She said harshly, spinning on her heels and walking out the door. Tynave and Farleen obediently followed suit.

Even though Nel wasn't talking directly to you, she was referring to you. You feel more bitter than embarrassed. However, this was technically your fault in the first place. All you can do is just move forward.

Clair nods pleasantly, as if agreeing to your thoughts, and walks out. You follow her, with Albel behind you.

* * *

**A/N**

I tried so hard to keep everybody in character, so I would appreciate some feedback! If this chapter was disagreeable in any way, I wil re-write it as many times as it takes for readers to be happy! :'D

From my perspective, I can't wait to have Albel's character develop more to where he can finally _admit_ something all the way, instead of twisting things half-way. XD

If you will like to know what the Queen has to say, look forward to the next chapter! :3

Again, thanks for all the support. :) If there wasn't any, I wouldn't waste time updating the story. You are rain to my desert! ...if that weird analogy makes any sense, haha.

And about the tomatoes, I always knew they were fruit, but it weirded me out even more when I found out that cucumbers are fruit! D: And that pineapples are tubers! Just kidding about the last one. But I do start to doubt the nature of what I eat sometimes. XD


	24. Arrival to Aquios

(…)

"Thank Apris that you all arrived here safely!" Exclaimed a disheveled man you took to be Magistrate Lasselle. Bags hung from his eyes, and deep lines traced his worried expression. "I request that you seek audience with Her Majesty as soon as feasible. Room arrangements can be done later. Follow me to the conference room."

_What can be so important? This whole trip was rushed; we didn't even stay in Peterny long enough except to wait for morning. We just barely reached Aquios without any difficulties…This must be serious._

As you enter the castle, Lasselle extended an arm to bar your passage. His eyes narrowed in distrust. "Hold up! Is this girl the new one?" he demands, directing his gaze towards Clair.

"Yes, Magistrate. Her name is Ryoko, the new member of the Secret Legion. She has already proved herself to this kingdom. I choose to trust her, and I expect you to respect that. Allow her to pass." Her tone held a trace of impatience; you assume that Lasselle has always had a disagreeable nature. _That is the closest I have seen Clair to angry….She is so edgy around him._

He glared at you one last time, to impress upon you that he doesn't like you. You shove your way past him as you follow the others upstairs.

If it weren't for the situation, you would have liked to take your time to soak in the obvious splendor of Aquaria, from the sacred waters surrounding the city to the gentle pillars gracing the high, vaulted ceilings.

Instead, you find yourself in a green and yellow room lined with several books, and a long table divided into two columns facing each other. At the head of both columns sat Aquaria XXVII, sitting demurely in billows of rippling, white robes. Her red eyes stand out as much as blood would on her clothing.

_She is as beautiful as they said she would be!_ You think to yourself in awe. Never would you have thought of being near someone that commanded so much power, not in military support like Airyglyph, but in her mere _presence_, just like the sacred waters protecting Aquios, and as far as the waters that flooded Suferio….

The others bowed deeply as Aquaria stood. You bow as she approaches you. She takes both of your hands in her porcelain ones, and speaks.

"Once again I have to impart a favor upon an outsider of Aquaria. Just when I have thought peace would continue through my life, the gods have set another trial before me, before my kingdom." She bows to you while Lasselle's mouth hangs in surprise.

"Please, Your Majesty, it is my duty and honor as a member of the Secret Legion to complete any task," you say honestly, breathless at the thought of the Queen humbling herself for your help.

"I am afraid all of us have little choice, for pages from our sacred Ikelo's Book of Prophecies have been stolen," the Queen said in grave tones, taking a seat at the table, everyone else following suit. You take a seat across from Albel.

Nel shook her head, fists clenched. "Who could have done such a thing?! It is one of Aquaria's most sacred treasures…only Her Majesty and those with permission may read and interpret the prophecies!"

"Indeed, it is most unfortunate if it may fall into the wrong hands. Ikelo's prophecies are ambiguous in nature, and may be used to justify a war. After the prophecy concerning the Arrow of Apris has been validated, no doubt remains over the power they may hold. It would make sense that any power on Gaitt would want them. They are the words of the gods," Aquaria said.

"Which prophecies are missing, Your Majesty?" asked Clair tentatively.

"Ikelo's Book of Prophecies occurs in chapters. This time, the Menodix chapter has been removed. It was the chapter following the Arrow of Apris prophecy. Just two days ago, I discovered it myself. According to tradition, the prophecies are to be read once every six months. I was due to read the next one."

"Menodix?!" Nel questioned. "We may have a lead as to who may have the prophecy... We also have more intelligence to relay to Your Majesty."

"Please do so," said the Queen, intrigued.

Clair stood. "As Your Majesty knows, for a long time we suspected Airyglyph's Dragon Brigade to be in league with Greeton, especially because of the late Vox and Demetrio's treason. Their replacement is Duke Alvar, a distant relative of Vox. It appears that his loyalties remain with Vox's ideals. At the time, we did not have the evidence to link him to Greeton. As such, we enlisted the eyes and ears of Ryoko, a former maid of Count Woltar. After she was stabbed, we attributed it as an effort to kill remaining military officers. Inside the knife was a vial of poison, which resembled the prototypes collected months earlier from Greeton, as well as the tea that was to poison everyone else."

Here Clair paused to open a briefcase, and brought out the vial of black liquid. She nodded and sat down.

Nel continued. "After this incident, we realized that there must have been an enabler in or around the mansion. At this time, Ryoko was building a relationship with Alvar as we began her official training. One night she left with him to the Kirlsa Training Facility. He wanted to show her the new hatchlings. We realized one of two things: that the dragon brigade was expanding their forces and that they were moving into other branches' locations. They are now stationed at the Glyphian castle, Woltar's mansion, _and_ the Kirlsa Training Facility. Ryoko, can you please tell us what else you have heard that night?"

You nod as you stand, blushing slightly at all of the official eyes turned towards you. "Yes…as I was in the immense dragon den, Duke Alvar mentioned it was one of three annexed rooms. He opened a secret compartment that revealed a nest of eggs, one of which hatched into a rare albino dragon. He rushed me out after that, and I hid behind a tapestry as two cloaked figures entered. They had rough, throaty voices. They mentioned that the 'prophecy of Menodix' was unfolding, and that the 'pearl' was here, and proof that I was a certain 'maiden.' After that, I followed them as they left a little ways, and a rock-like sample dropped from beneath their cloaks."

Here Tynave stood, and you sat gratefully, face flushed. "Your Majesty, and the Secret Legion, I now have the results of the rock-like sample. Farleen and I have enlisted the help of several alchemists such as Ansala, Misty Lear, and Mackwell, as well as compounders like Gossam, Milenya, and Puffy. The team collaborated for several hours, but our conclusion is of exclusion only."

"What do you mean?" demanded Lasselle.

Farleen placed the rock on the table. "It has tested out for all other substances. It is not damask, iron, mythril, emerald, diamond, rainbow diamond, ruby, or sapphire….I have a whole list if you would like to see. The only thing it _could_ do was synthesize to other substances, with little success. The compounders found the material to be resistant to biological hazards such as the poison found in the tea and dagger."

Tynave passed the list pages to Lasselle, who appraised it skeptically. "Well, if it isn't a mineral of some sort, what is it?"

Farleen cleared her throat. "Well…we determined it to be _alive_."

**A/N**

Bwahaha, wait until you find out what happens! Another kink in the plot for you to sort out and keep you guessing.

I went ahead and skipped the journey, I couldn't think of anything significant that would happen, so please excuse the little time-skip.

I hope this chapter was not too boring or drawn-out. I classified this story as "action" and "romance." This chapter is of the former—action (meaning, mostly plot stuff). I also liked this chapter because it is bringing together several elements that define the conflict of this story.

But no worries, no chapter will never exceed 2,000 words, excluding the author notes.

For my romance and fluff-seekers, I understand, I am working on those fillers I mentioned in earlier chapters. X3 Don't worry though, the whole Albel/Ryoko dynamic will always be apart of this fanfiction. :'D

And to those perceptive readers, you *may* have picked out some foreshadowing here and in earlier chapters, though very subtle. I bet you also picked out the references to invented items and Ikelo's Book of Prophecies to actually being in the game. XD

As always, thanks for reading!


	25. The Lifeless Enemy

"How ridiculous," seethed Albel, shaking his head.

"Surely this can't be right, Farleen," said Clair.

"That was my response as well. Tynave collected several books on humanoids. We figured that if this _was_ alive, it'd have to be from one of them. A single result returned: it is from the Rockfolk that predominately inhabit Greeton."

Everyone in the conference room held some form of shock—the Queen gasped, Albel stiffened slightly, Lasselle slammed a hand on the table, Tynave nodded her head somberly, and Clair's eyes widened slightly.

"Thus, we have connected Alvar with Greeton through this rock sample. All we do now is determine a course of action. I believe we do have time, seeing as Greeton's borders are still open and that the Dragon Brigade is in the process of raising hatchlings," Nel said.

_Alvar is guilty. He is the one staging the coup, after all...._

"I knew not to trust those Airyglyph scum!" exclaimed the Magistrate through gritted teeth.

"Now Lasselle, King Airyglyph is unaware of the situation. And why would he? He is distracted by wedding preparations. This is why they call them _coups_," said the Queen. Directing her attention to Clair, she continued. "Do you advise that we notify him?"

Clair shook her head. "We need to keep everything…underground, so to speak. Exciting the King will only lead to public knowledge, and that is the worst thing we can do right now. We want to disable this whole operation from the inside out. Besides, we can't bother him when he is in the midst of more personal affairs."

"I agree," said Nel, getting ready to conclude the conference.

"Wait!" you say suddenly. "Albel and I have one more item to discuss with Your Majesty and the Secret Legion."

"Yes? Go ahead," replied the Queen.

You reach under your chair, heaving the black suitcase on top of the table. You open the clasps, and leave the contents for curious eyes to scan apprehensively.

"Tynave and Farleen, this is what Albel and I were really talking about. We wanted to go to the Kirlsa market to see wares from Greeton. And…this is what we found."

"What is it?" squeaked Farleen at the gleaming metal.

"They call it a machine gun, newly developed technology of Greeton. Their forces are equipped with it, according to this Felinefolk humanoid. And by forces, he is referring to their updated Mechanized Corps."

"Preposterous! The Holy Mother herself drowned them all at Suferio using the Sacred Orb," Lasselle said.

"Idiot," said Albel simply. "That was a long time ago. Don't you think they would have refined them by now?"

The Magistrate gasped, taken aback.

"You do not understand the gravity of this news! If Her Majesty allows, I would like to demonstrate outside," you say in desperate tones.

Aquaria XXVII nodded, standing up with the rest of the group.

They led you to the back of the throne room, outside facing the gardens.

"These metal cartridges fit in like this," you say, fumbling the apparatus awkwardly. The group looked on, skeptical. "Metal pieces called 'bullets' fly out," you say as you aim at a nearby tree below.

You fire off several rounds, the noise tearing and ripping through everyone's eardrums. After the smoke cleared, the tree's bark was stripped in some places, and the clean bullet holes stood testament to the weapons deadly skill.

"Would anyone volunteer to see how devastating this would be in the flesh? How about you, Lasselle?" you ask with a smirk. Albel laughs maliciously.

"That is quite enough!" Lasselle's voice betrays a tremor. "Y-your Majesty, in the face of this superior technology and a lifeless enemy, how could we win? We don't even have standing forces!"

"It seems that we will simply have to outsmart them," the Queen sighed. "For now it would be wise to continue our intelligence search. I would like the Secret Legion to go investigate Suferio. After all, there is a populace of Menodix humanoids there. I would like to know a link between the prophecy and them. If nothing turns up, I want you to find the missing pages somehow. It is imperative that we retrieve them. If not, we may not be able to divine the enemy's plans of attack," said the Queen, stenciled brows coming together in thought. "So far the Secret Legion has done an excellent job in finding this much information." The Queen turned away to the throne room as Lasselle continued to think.

"Wait…Ikelo's Book of Prophecies was heavily guarded. Someone in the upper levels of the castle must have been able to steal them," Lasselle said suddenly. "There is another traitor among us!"

* * *

**A/N**

Is there a traitor as Lasselle claims? Or, is Lasselle eager to place blame, yet again? If there is a traitor, who can it possibly be? This coup is more complex than it seems, I hope you stay tuned to see it all unravel. I have a lot of surprises, just you wait! :3 Especially for Ryoko and Albel….

Recent News: My laptop computer has been assaulted by many viruses and now I can't access the desktop OR any programs...it is going to a specialist and I hope that it can be fixed, because I have more chapters on there! =0 Also, my school life is picking up again (and I am a President of a club), so uploading may be delayed. However this IS a three day weekend, so I will see what I can do about writing.

Thanks to the reviewers that are still sticking around! :'D And the readers as well.


	26. Taste of Combat

"A traitor?" you say as your thoughts pronounce themselves. _I am starting to get confused….Does this mean there is an enabler to Alvar, just as he was an enabler to Hanako?_

Pairs of eyes glance nervously (and distrustfully) at each other. Magistrate's eyes rested on Albel, and then shot towards you.

Clair shrugged her shoulders. "This is the game, Magistrate. It is hard to trust anyone at this point. As long as our loyalties are with Aquaria and Airyglyph, all should work out well. Have faith in Apris."

_Magistrate Lasselle is always looking for opportunities to suspect Airyglyph. Still, it made sense. Who would have access to the Queen and her personal assets, the Ikelo's Book of Prophecies?_

Lasselle turned his head dubiously towards the Queen.

"Bite your tongue. You are too quick to judge. Do as Clair said. Have faith in me, the Crimson Blade, and above all, Apris." Here the Queen stood. "From the bottom of the sacred waters, I thank you all for this task you are about to undertake. Please stay overnight, so we can leave to Suferio in the morning."

Lasselle glowered as he followed the Queen to the audience chamber. Nel and Clair accompanied them as Tynave and Farleen left elsewhere.

Only you and Albel remain above the gardens. You carefully place the lethal weapon back in its case. Looking up, you see Albel staring at you. You are face to face.

"What do you want? Just tell me already." you ask, not unkindly, but with curiosity. It was that same face again. The expression that wasn't anger, sadness, or happiness.

"You've changed somehow," he observes, eyes still glancing searchingly into yours.

"So have you. A few weeks ago, you wouldn't have cared to remember my name. …Why bring this up?" Confused, you shake your head. "I am going to try to find a room…."

You find yourself glad to leave Albel and the awkward silence. _He is acting stranger and stranger. Like he wants to tell me something_.

"I want you before Alvar has you," Albel mutters bizarrely, heavy footsteps approaching you from behind.

Confused, you stop. You hear the familiar chink of metal and drawing of the katana. You whirl around, eyes open in shock.

"N-no…What are you doing? Are you the traitor? Are you going to kill me?" your voice tapers into a high, fearful pitch.

Albel says nothing as he swings down the Crimson Scourge. You roll out of the way.

A large split in the stone stood testament to the Crimson Scourge's fearsome power. If you were still there, you would have been seared in half.

_I am going to die if I don't do something. He wants to kill me before Alvar does. With the Crimson Scourge, no less! A sword rumored to have cleaved the sky in two. _

All emotions drain, replaced by adrenaline racing through your veins. In one swift moment, you pick yourself up from the ground and draw your katana, the first time you drew it out for serious combat.

Albel's eyes disappeared as shadows swept over them; the only thing visible was the demonic gleam of his grin.

You can only think with your muscles as you see your katana move in defense, blocking every consecutive and ongoing blow from Albel. Your body is racked against the castle's stone wall. You can't attack from this point.

Rapidly, you whirl around his blade as it fell unto the stone wall, cracking it. You run, stumbling slightly, over to the ledge. You leap as far as you can, gripping tree branches and falling onto the ground. You feel the twigs graze your arms painfully.

You pant and try to recover as you see Albel leap clear over the edge, figure sailing through the air. He hit the ground running. This time, you run to attack him, katana running parallel to the earth.

The _shling_ of the blades were almost deafening, the gleams nearly blinding. You anticipated the clash of the katanas, of two stalwart forces conflicting yet greeting, deathly but desirable.

The _Undine_ cut through the air as it made undulating and nearly artistic movements, not unlike waves. The only time it was interrupted was by the _Crimson Scourge_.

However, using two hands is slowing you down and distributing your weight unevenly. You balance using your left hand, allowing the right to continue the surging motion. You have a slight speed advantage over Albel due to your lighter frame. He is now defending, moving backwards until pinned against the castle wall. Using the last bit of remaining strength, you thrust Undine forcefully against Crimson Scourge, knocking it out of Albel's hand. It flew dispiritedly onto the grass below.

You swung _Undine_ so that the blade rested against Albel's chest, and grasped his chain that was swinging off the neck collar, bringing his face millimeters away from your own. The green eyes that were once soft were hardened.

"You can't do it," Albel said over his panting breath. In response, you press the katana more strongly across his chest, slicing open the front of his shirt. Your heart races as he draws another breath. "I am your strongest weakness. That may be the nature of your defeat. You are still too _soft_."

Your eyes widen and your grip shakes. Sensing the lapse of strength, Albel grips your wrist with his clawed hand and brings it down to your side. You drop your katana in half-hearted acquiescence. _I can't do it. Does that mean I...that I might actually lo--_

His voice interuppted the course of your thoughts, resuming the same soft tone from his more 'gentler' moments. "...that must be the reason why I feel I should protect you. Noone will die on my behalf, anymore...." His clawed hand grips yours slightly tighter and his normal hand takes your chin. He pulls it up so that your eyes may meet his. Your heart feels like it jumped into your throat. A lingering sadness can be seen behind the initial antisocial and distant gaze. Your brows furrow in confusion as your cheeks begin to feel very hot.

It all became clear when Nel, Tynave, and Farleen appeared from the top of the balcony overlooking the garden. "That's quite enough, Albel," Nel said. "How did she do on her test?"

He dropped his hands quickly, turning away from you as if he didn't do anything. "...She passed. Her training is complete."

_This was a stupid test the whole time?_ The ground before you began to warp and blur as your eyes watered. You couldn't tell if it was in anger or in relief that Albel wasn't a traitor. Trying to hide your emotions you busy yourself picking up Undine and wiping the blade off with a piece of torn uniform.

Nel continued. "Very well, you are in the running of becoming a member of the Secret Legion if you keep it up," she nodded and left, Tynave and Farleen following suit.

You look at Albel who was examining _Crimson Scourge._ His top is completely sliced open and exposed to the sun, who allowed his rays to play along his upper toned body. You savor the moment, seeing as there won't be much more in the future. He sheathed the katana and wordlessly mounted the steps to the balcony, leaving you alone in the garden to contemplate the eventful day.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa...super long upload waiting time. D: I am sorry! My computer with most of the upcoming chapters is with some computer guy that may be able to resuscitate the poor thing from the super viruses. :'[ I am expecting it back by Halloween....but no worries! Remember those fillers I mentioned to ya'll in older chapters? I will upload those until then. :'D They are just fun little spoofs I couldn't fit anywhere else. They are different in that they aren't in the same POV as normal chapters, follow other characters, and may be really random (so they really don't follow the plotline). Definately look forward to those! **

**As for this chapter, hopefully the part will satiate your need for fluff, it'll hold you over until the real "action" happens. -wink- Which is coming up fast, I am planning! If you are impatient, blame Albel's antisocial habits he is trying to break. X'D He's so hard to keep in character! :'D**


	27. Fillers I through IV

**A/N**

Welcome to the first fillers so far in this story! I am going to upload this until I can spruce up the next chapter. My laptop has returned with all lovely files recovered! I am so relieved, to say the least :'D.

Enjoy!

* * *

**I. Library**

"Now that the conference is done, what do you plan on doing until we leave for Suferio, Nel?" asked Clair, willing to start a conversation.

Her red-bobbed friend stopped in the hallway. "Well, I wanted to check out the library. There are supposedly a myriad of books referencing Ikelo and Greeton. Maybe I can find a lead."

"Nel, you always were work-oriented. That is why I think you are the most valuable agent we have," Clair said, placing a hand on Nel's shoulder.

"I had no idea you were so biased, Clair," chuckled Nel with colored cheeks. She nervously began turning around a corner to the library.

"Haha, I can't help it, Nel." Clair said as she watched Nel's figure walk down the hallway. When she was out of sight, she let out a wearied sigh. She would tell her, one day.

The true reason that Nel wanted to go to the library was not to find information, but to find a copy of a certain book.

Nel paused before the doors to the library to check behind her. When no one was in sight, she opened the door.

Scanning the library, Nel saw no one except a man at a table, presumably the librarian. He was quietly reading a book ("How to Give the Best Care: Cats Edition").

She mustered up a business-like tone as she whispered to the librarian, "Do you have a copy of 'Admitting Your Feelings?'"

The irritated librarian grudgingly put down his book, and glared at Nel. "Do I look like a librarian to you? You are the second person to interrupt my important research."

"About cats?" stated Nel, crossing her arms in disbelief.

Here the man became flustered, hair tails swinging around dangerously. "I am an important alchemist, I will have you know. Humph, maybe you can join the other idiot over there in the dating and psychology section. He asked for the same copy," he waved a hand in a general direction while he picked up his book again -- an act of dismissal.

Nel left the irritable cat man and began to wonder who else was in the library with the same copy of the book. _Either way,_ _I can't leave this library without reading that book._ She thought.

She tentatively approached the back of the library, behind a tall bookshelf.

To her surprise, she saw Albel Nox leafing through the copy she wanted, the "Admitting Your Feelings" book.

It slipped out of his clawed hand when he noticed her. "What are you doing here, fool? I was only looking for information about that half-baked prophet Ikelo."

Relieved, Nel said, "Can it, Nox. I used the same excuse." She stooped to pick up the book.

Now that an understanding has been met, the two leafed through the book together.

**II. Back At Woltar's Mansion**

A tentative knock on the door interrupted Woltar's reading (How to Give the Best Care: Lum Edition).

"Sir Woltar? We have a mob of maidens outside our gates," said a very confused officer to Woltar in his study.

"Ho ho, how is this a concern of yours?" said Woltar with a bemused chuckle, standing up and dropping his novel on the desk. "I thought you young soldiers liked that. I even love it, here in my old age..."

"Yes, I agree with you sir, however, they all are requesting...er...work here," replied the officer.

"Bring them in then! I would need to alter the skirts and the tops, if you know what I mean, but that wouldn't be much of a problem...." said Woltar. The officer could tell he was excited, just by a quick glance near Woltar's belt area.

Hastily averting his gaze and masking his disgust, the officer questioned, "All fifty of them? There are not enough maid quarters for that."

"Preposterous! There can't be fifty delicious young maidens outside my mansion! ...I am going to have to clear my extra rooms if I am going to hire them all." exclaimed Woltar.

"Just take a look outside and you will see."

Woltar walked to the window and threw open the curtains. "To good to be true...look at them!"

Outside the iron gates a huge group of young women filled the street, shouting and tossing up aprons, resembling a strike--except that they were _demanding _work. Woltar cracked open the window, and they all turned their gazes to him. "GIVE US WORK!!!" they screamed.

"Let's go down there!" said Woltar.

The officer began to follow him to the gates, not before noticing a smaller book haphazardly concealed within the larger one ("Hot Sex After 55"). The officer shuddered in disgust, yet again.

(...)

At the gates, Woltar motioned for the girls to quiet down. "Who here is your ringleader?"

A taller girl wearing a _Fancy Ramen_ apron came out of the crowd. "Me, Janine! We want to work here after seeing Ryoko be accepted into the Crimson Blade!"

"Yeah!" piped up another girl. Several other murmurs followed.

"Oh, so _that _is what this is all about....Gossip travels quickly. Well, we might as well take advantage of it!" chuckled Woltar to the officer. "Okay okay ladies, whosoever wishes to be employed, line up and let the interviewing process begin! I am accepting twenty-five of you!!!"

The officer watched as Woltar began the interviews, asking irrelevant questions such as, "are you in a relationship?", or "do you have children?" Even such questions as, "See this ice cream? I want to see you eat it!"

The interviews lasted through the night.

**III. Lover's Cape**

"Hey Farleen, where do you suppose Albel and Ryoko snuck off to?" asks Tynave through bites of dinner.

Farleen took a delicate bite of fruit, dabbing at her mouth. "Hmm, good question. If they don't hurry back soon, we may not leave in time for Suferio!"

Tynave stood suddenly, and in dramatic tones said, "You know what this calls for! Good ol' fashion spying!" She raised a hand in the air.

Farleen stood, flashing a knowing smile and raising her hand in agreement.

"A-hem. What are you to going to do?" a voice said suddenly.

Tynave and Farleen stiffened noticeably.

"Oh! Lady Nel! N-nothing, we just wanted to check on Albel and Ryoko. So we can leave on time," replied Tynave quickly.

"I know what you girls are up to. I was spying," Nel said. The girls withheld gasps until she whispered, "Count me in."

Tynave and Farleen suppressed giggles as the three left the kitchen.

In the hallway, Clair approached them. "Where are you guys going?"

Tynave and Farleen looked to Nel.

She spoke. "We were wondering if you saw Albel leave the mansion?"

"Yes, I have actually. He left with Ryoko to the outskirts of the castle overlooking the waterfall, in a clearing. It is known as the Lover's Cape. I wonder why he would want to go there…?" Clair gave a smirk. "And you three want to spy, don't you?"

Nel sighed. "We can never fool you, Clair. Yes, we were just curious, is all…We won't go after all…"

"What do you mean? I am not saying _no_…I am quite curious myself. I have never seen Albel exhibit such interest in a female before," Clair chuckled lightly.

Nel nodded and the group proceeded to the Lover's Cape, walking down the front of the castle and taking a sharp right, sidling alongside the cold stone walls until they were near the tall statue of Lover's Cape. The waterfall's mist began to pepper their faces. The four continued a little ways before dropping down in a tree behind a house.

Before long, they were able to hear the gruff voice of Albel.

"Here at least we will have limited privacy from those maggots. Especially those two…. Tyleen and Farnave, were their names? What _worms_." Albel says.

Tynave turned purple from anger. About to shout obscenities, Farleen had to use all of her strength to hold Tynave's mouth in order to stifle her grunts. Luckily the roar of the waterfall masked most of their sounds.

"Did you hear anything?" whispered Ryoko. Shaking it off, she says, "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well if you need to know, I guess I just wanted to apologize for earlier. Is that so wrong?"

Ryoko stood back in mock disbelief. "You can apologize? Since when did you have the ability to do such a thing?"

"Shut up. I was serious about earlier…about me needing to protect you," Albel said, barely audible.

"W-well, I appreciate that…But is it just because you feel like you owe me something, since I saved your life? Or, is it to save yourself from guilt if I should be killed?" Ryoko said, this time with real disbelief.

As Ryoko continued the conversation, Clair and Nel looked to each other. Clair whispered, "Oh! Do you think he is going to tell her?!"

Nel replied, "No way. We two are the same. We will never be able to say it until the circumstances force us to."

"What?" Clair said. "Who do you love, Nel? Because I--" Here the branch the four were sitting on split down the center and shifted down abruptly.

"Uh oh! We need to get out of here!" Tynave said through gritted teeth.

"But I need to know!" squeaked Farleen. "Shh! He is going to say it now!"

Here Albel replied to Ryoko. "No, it isn't. It is something different...I guess I have been trying to say--" here Albel paused as the tree's branch split from the tree and gave way behind the house, along with loud screams. "What the hell?! Don't you tell me those screams belonged to those worms..." He said dangerously, stalking towards the house and pulling out his katana upon seeing the four piled underneath each other's bodies. "Oh, you four best get a running start before I cut out those pretty little tongues of yours..." Albel seethed.

Ryoko couldn't help but laugh as she saw Nel, Clair, Farleen and Tynave genuinely scared, scrambling to run as Albel gave chase. She would have chased after them, for the sake of their lives, but she couldn't help but be annoyed as well. She turned her gaze towards the water and contemplated what Albel would have said.

**IV. "Albel's Levels of Contempt," as seen in the Crimson Blade's reports on Albel.  
**

1. Maggot: a term reserved for the lowest of the low--servants and enemies.

2. Worm: Slightly above maggot, though mostly interchangeable with maggot. Reserved for acquaintances of Albel for whom he really does not care about. And allies for that matter.

3. Fool: Upper level worm, reserved for Secret Legion warriors such as Nel and Clair.

4. Old Man: Term strictly reserved for Count Woltar.

5. Name: If Albel calls you by name, consider yourself lucky that he at least cares to remember it.

* * *

**Xave's Fun (or at least mildly interesting) Facts!**

In the original SO3….

-Albel's name was really Arbel.

-Peppita's name was originally Souffle. That is the name she signs on Fayt's shirt in the beginning of the game.

In the Director's Cut….

-Mackwell the inventor has the same hairstyle as Albel. He also likes cats and studying. (as hinted under "Inventor Info" in your compact communicator Welch gave you. In this case, the "librarian" in this filler is Mackwell :D).


	28. Embittered Passion

**A/N:**

Hello! A new chapter is up, finally! I spent a lot of care and time in writing this last night, and I enjoyed it.

It is rare for me to open with an author's note, but I would like to explain that the end of the chapter **is borderline T and M-rating**, for those who are more sensitive about those ratings. I thought I would give readers a head's up just in case.

I don't want to give anything away, so go ahead and read. :'D

* * *

A gentle knock arouses you from your sleep in one of Castle Aquaria's guest rooms—it must be Claire or Nel. After the rough fight with Albel, you fell asleep immediately from the intense fatigue. Now it is about time to leave for Suferio in order to find a link between the prophecies and humanoids. Also, to devise a plan regarding Greeton and Alvar.

The door opens gently, and to your surprise it is not Clair or Nel. It is Albel, and he wordlessly picks you up out of the bed sheets and throws you over his shoulders. "You overslept," he murmurs plainly.

You kick your legs in sleepy protest, but Albel silenced that with a slap to your butt. His hand remained there (without shame) as he walked out of the castle doors, down the steps, and towards a covered wagon. He sat you down inside and you quietly blushed in acquiescence, taking a seat towards the back. _This is kinda like a fairy tale I heard as a child, where the Prince sweeps his love down into a carriage to elope. Except Albel and I are running off to prevent a war. _

Tynave and Farleen chuckled to themselves at the sight as they kick-started the lums, and Clair began to contemplate a map with Nel. Albel sat defensively near the tailgate, scanning the increasingly distant castle.

As you rub the sleep out of your eyes, your mind begins to register the surrounding conversations.

"I suppose the first thing we do as we get there is arrange sleeping accommodations. I know of a certain Menodix couple that will house us for a little while. And, we can begin to question them. After all, the prophecy's chapter revolves around this population of humanoids," Nel offered, hunching over a certain spot on the map.

"That is great. We may be there a while until Alvar contacts Ryoko again. By then we should have an official plan of action," Clair stated.

The various bumps of the ride caused the bruises and lumps over your body to erupt in more pain. After a while, the pain subsided as bumps gave way to smooth grass, and then cobblestone a few times—you knew that you must have passed through Arias and Peterny already.

You decided to take a smaller nap, however, the wagon stopped altogether. Albel got out and opened the canvas cover. You step out and find yourself in the quaint village of Suferio.

For a moment you forgot to breathe; the brilliant hues of green and blue contrast sharply with the dull colors of Kirlsa. The rays of sunlight danced off the crests of the sacred water as they brushed against the rough stilted homes. Beneath them, you notice, the ruins of a prior civilization remain buried in the water's depths—a reminder to residents that capricious gods remain unfavorable to those that do not comply with their desires.

When you saw a louse playfully swim in and out of the ruins, you begin to notice the humanoids that still make a home here. Fairies flit to and fro above your head. Stout, shorter humanoids you can't identify make lumbering steps throughout the small village.

"If you are done ogling, let's go," Albel said impatiently.

"Haha, Ryoko has never seen anything like this in her life before, Albel. All she ever knew was the cold dreariness of Airyglyph and rustiness of Kirlsa. Maybe later you can take her out to the docks," Clair offered.

"Yeah! That's no way to treat a beautiful lady, Albel. A Real Man can teach you. A Real Man such as myself!" said a snippy child's voice from behind the group.

Albel groaned audibly.

"Good to see you, guys! But this pretty lady is definitely new!" said the short humanoid boy with large ears and a puffy tail. He stared up at you with imploring eyes.

"Aw, you are so adorable!" you say, kneeling down. You look back to your group and their expressions were that of concentrated annoyance.

The humanoid chuckled as he stared at your exposed chest. Which was cured with a swift kick to the head from Albel.

"Ow ow ow! Not so hard Albel! Gah…Anyways, I am Roger, a proud Menodix!"

You stand up and back away slightly as your previous favorable thoughts of the boy were erased. "My name is Ryoko. We are looking for a place to stay for a few nights, if that's okay…"

"No need to say that again. Come stay at my house. And ya'll can catch me up on all the adventures I missed! Though, I must say, I can't wait to embark on some more again," Roger said, bounding off across the stilted bridge.

You and the group grudgingly follow the Menodix and his bouncing tail along the planks of rotting wood. As you walk, you notice each makeshift home that seemed to have been built in a rush, as opposed to the ruins that were once meant to be architecturally beautiful. The rush of divine waters changed that for everybody.

Roger's home was built on land. A Menodix couple greeted you and the rest of the group from their porch.

"Howdy! This here is my wife Forte, and I am Mort. We welcome you to stay here for as long as you can! I can tell some great stories!" exclaimed the male Menodix.

"I believe their stories will rival yours, pops!" Piped Roger, motioning them indoors. Turning his attention to you, he said, "You see, there are only two guest beds and three hammocks we can set up. So that means two of you have to share."

Clair nodded. "Yes, we understand. We do not mean to impose so much, but we have important matters to attend. And if you don't mind, we would like to interview your family."

Roger looked to Forte. She said, "Yes, of course dear. I just finished preparing some Roast Duck. We can talk during dinner. While you all settle in, I will set the table."

You picked out a bed nearest a window and placed your rucksack and the suitcase on the sill. _I seem to have less and less material things these days. I guess that shows how much this work is consuming my life. _

You turn around to find Albel sprawled out on your bed.

"H-hey! I chose to sleep here…."

"You heard the boy. Two have to share."

You turn once again to face outside the window to hide your palpitating heart, for fear it Albel could see it through your shirt. "V-very well. You have slept on the same bed as I have before, have you not?"

"Yes," he said plainly, seemingly devoid of emotion.

"Why did you even bother?" you ask suddenly, still not facing him.

"Why wouldn't I bother? You needed me."

Now you turn around. "Stop answering my questions with another question. I demand an answer. And, I am beginning to think that it is not I that needs _you_, but it is you that needs _me_! I am not so helpless any longer."

You instantly regretted the outburst; those sudden and savage whispers sounded strangely cold. Even so, Albel continued as if unfazed by the comment.

"I disagree. The feeling is mutual. And _you_ can't bear to realize that knowing you are leaving me soon," he said, matching your insensitivity.

"Dinner is ready!" called Forte's eager-to-please voice. Her unintentional interjection provided you with relief and an opportunity to offset the sting from Albel's blunt, yet true, argument.

You wordlessly left the area and sat next to Clair and Nel at the dinner table. Roger sat across from you, and Albel sat at the farthest end.

Forte flitted back and forth around the table, reminding you of those faeries flying above the docks as she gratuitously filled each plate with steaming Roast Duck. Once she finally sat down, Nel was quick to get to the point (in fear of the gentle Menodix couple beginning irrelevant stories).

"So…have any of you three noticed anyone strange here lately?"

The three Menodix looked at each other. Roger was the first to speak up between bites of duck. "Well….Come to think of it, a tall man and several short cloaked figures like to pass through here, about once a month. They are _real _interested in getting so-called 'samples' from us."

"What do you mean by that?" you exclaim, though you took a swig of Blue Moon Cider to ease your excitement. You didn't want to seem _too_ eager; no need to cause suspicion.

Mort offered, "They are giving us a lot of Fol to stick some needles in us and extract blood. We don't mind too much. They stick to their word. They give us Fol each month! And it helps us a lot. We are two days from now, eh?"

"You are right, we will have to prepare for them."

You steal a glance with Clair and Nel. They nodded to you. Sooner than they anticipated. You sneak a peek to Albel, who visibly tightened while tearing meat off a bone, with more bite than usual. You both know what this means: two days left with Albel. 48 hours. 2,880 minutes. 172,800 seconds. For all you knew, those could be your very last seconds with him.

"Thank you for sharing that information with us," said Clair.

"No problem at all, anything to help with your problem. As they say, there is more than one arrow," said Forte cheerfully.

"Arrow?" questioned Nel.

"Yes, arrow!" piped Roger. "As in, solution. Sheesh! Do I havta spell everything out? It's like the whole Arrow of Apris thing we went through together. Well, us people have a saying that 'there is more than one arrow in a Menodix quiver.' In other words, there are multiple ways to solve a problem. The Arrow of Apris mentioned in the Prophecies just so happened to solve disputes between Aquaria and Airyglyph. So there must be another Arrow to solve your problem."

"Well said, Roger!" said Mort, beaming with pride over his son.

You look up suddenly at the word _prophecy_. Immediately your mind thinks of the missing Prophecy of Menodix. Tentatively, you ask, "Do you guys have a book about Menodix prophecies and sayings like that?"

"Aye, we used to. Any book we had relating to our race disappeared from this house. We don't know if any neighbors experienced the same. We can ask them after dinner. But, it does not matter either way. Us Menodix tell stories a lot to pass on legends of that sort. Maybe tomorrow night Mort can tell us some of them," replied Forte.

"That sounds great," you say in return, finishing your dinner. "The food is lovely, thank you…."

The rest of the night waned with the surrounding tides you now witness after dinner. You step down to the dock and pull off your shoes, dipping them in the ancient waters, grateful for a moment's silence as the three Menodix, Nel, Clair, Tynave, and Farleen leave to interview other folks of Suferio.

Albel chose to remain behind.

"I meant what I said earlier. Though I didn't mean to sound…."

"Like a jerk?" you ask, finishing his sentence.

He was behind you the whole time. He jumped heavily beside you on the dock, taking the liberty to sprawl out, propping himself up on his clawed arm and extending a leg. Wasting no time, he asks, "Why did you decide to save my life?"

You were going to say, _why ask now?_, but you knew the answer. Less than 172,800 seconds left to smooth out turbulent emotions. After moments of watching the waves lap against your legs, you speak. "Firstly, if I didn't, I felt I would have been blamed. After all, you are a very important person, and I didn't want to be connected with your murder. Secondly, I wanted you to be around. I wanted to figure out why I felt the way I did around you."

The lights from the stilted homes continue to dance off the waves, throwing light into Albel's dim eyes that now seemed to smolder more than ever, like the night at _Fancy Ramen_ when he admitted a need to protect you.

"Do you regret it?" he asked simply, eyes still set over the water.

You let out a deep sigh as you mull over the thoughts and try to make sense of them all. After a few moments, you spoke slowly.

"Even though I have been shoved into this situation, somehow I don't regret it at all. My life was meaningless before you. I would have been doomed to empty smiles of servitude, all the while me wanting _more_. A new significance was painted over my life after that one act of impulse. For once, I can cause something to happen, I can cause something to change instead of passively watching life through a window. I can finally believe that maybe a human life isn't so insignificant in the grand scheme of some cruel creator," you finish loudly, reaching an epiphany that you haven't before articulated until now.

Albel gave a deep, growl-like sigh, one you took to be relief. "That is one less burden I have to carry. I still have one more. The death of my father over my own damn incompetence. I didn't want anyone else to die for me. And I didn't want this situation to be unbearable for you, either. The day after your stabbing, I was frightened. I was scared out of my mind because I felt something other than self-hatred. It made me feel more vulnerable than my scar, and that vulnerability was something that couldn't be comforted by my katana. I was so confused over why anyone would want to save someone as contemptible as myself. I was used to being consumed by my self-loath that I couldn't comprehend anything else other then contempt and hate for others. But you….At first I thought what I felt towards you was just obligatory, that I _needed _to protect you. As time went by, it felt deeper than that."

Albel paused once again, and it began to sink in your mind. _He never before exposed himself, his past, so honestly towards me. This does explain his erratic behavior too. His life is so hard, he had to endure so much and he still has to. I want to take it all away. Damn these circumstances!  
_

You turned towards him and you were about to say something when Albel said furiously, "Dammit….If I don't say this now, I will continue to hate myself!"

He begins to slowly draw in your entire body with his clawed arm, until your skin is touching his. Your bodies are so tight that you can't recognize whose heartbeat belongs to who. It feels so right, the way your body and his complement each other. By now, the tears from your eyes began to stream shamelessly, and you allow them to as Albel's nose travels along your neck and rests on the lobe of your ear, gentle _huffs _of breath causing your skin to pucker. And this time, it is real.

He whispers in great softness, "I love you," and those three words simply name the emotion that confused him for so long, simply acknowledge the thing that bound him to you since meeting you, and simply admit the good things the circumstances had to offer in this moment of great pain and of great anguish. The love you feel must be deeper than the ancient, sacred waters of Aquor that surround Aquaria and Suferio, the waters that surge under Gaitt, and ultimately the waters that infiltrate Greeton.

You lean into is neck as well, past the cold metal shackle that symbolized his greatest incompetence, to his jaw line and finally to his lips. You gently press your lips to his softly and quickly, anticipating what he would do next. He pressed his lips against yours a little longer. Suddenly, you couldn't withhold your acute desire, and you release the emotions you carried for so long. You began to kiss him profoundly, as if it was the only time it would happen, gasping and without restraint. Soon, the feeling couldn't be contained within your lips, just as the sacred waters couldn't be withheld from a corrupted city. Albel's mouth traveled to your neck underneath your jaw line, and yours to his, mutually continuing to express the embittered passion.

Afterward, you pause to breathe heavily, nose to nose with Albel, eyes greeting his, which now held flames rekindled from the smoldering ashes of his past.

"I love you too," you whisper gently as he lifts you into the empty house and carefully places you on the bed, with such grace as one would never expect from Albel the Wicked.

(…)

When the others returned late that night, Nel walked to the back of the house to take the other bed. She smiled to herself and said softly, "So Albel, you were able to admit your feelings after all. I really do admire you for it. All this time I have been labeling you a coward. But it is I that is the _real_ coward."

"Coward? How are you a coward, Nel?" said Clair's concerned voice from behind. "I just wanted to say 'good night'..."

Nel stiffened slightly in surprise, then relaxed. She began staring at you and Albel sleeping together, bathing in moonlight.

"You see these two, Clair? Look at how peaceful Ryoko looks encircled in the arms of the person she loves. I doubt Albel will yell out in his sleep anymore. He looks so at ease, even though they are going to separate! He was able to admit his feelings to her, even though I have had so many more opportunities to admit mine. And yet, I have never done it. Maybe when I reach a point of separation, I will be forced to say it too," Nel whispered, pulling sheets over her head and turning away from Clair. "That is why I am a lowly _coward_."

Clair's brows puckered together in thought. She lingered a little while until she saw the gentle rising of Nel's chest in sleep. She wordlessly retreated to her hammock.

* * *

**A/N**

Wow, humongous chapter! But by far my personal favorite, and I hope it was yours too. I can't wait to finish out the rest of the story, I think it will end soon (but the best part of the action is coming up as well, good stuff planned). I am on break, so I am on a writing rampage! Bwahaha! I hope to turn out at least two more chapters within the next week and a half. Let me know if you liked this chapter, or if you have suggestions or you think you know what is going to happen. (I hate to be predictable haha!)


	29. White Death

The next morning inched by painfully slow. After a fitful night's rest, you spent most of your time sitting beneath a tree in the center of the village. In days of old, trees signified enlightenment. Perhaps the wisdom of this tree will assist you in plans involving Alvar.

_I must look so peaceful here, bathing in shafts of light, seemingly without a care in the world! Only, the world's cares are relying on my careful movements. It is a cruel game of runic chess, and I am Fate's pawn. Maybe I am the thief: robbing hope from the people. Or rather, a sorcerer: frivolously casting hope to ignorant swine. I have to become the archer, striking an arrow into Greeton's heart. But…what if my aim is not precise? _

"Hello, Ryoko. I almost mistook you to be a nymph, the way you are sitting, looking so serene," interrupted a voice. _His_ voice, Duke Alvar.

"Why, what a pleasant surprise!" you say in response, nearly gagging over the words. "I was not expecting you here, of all places. I was visiting a friend of mine when I decided to sit here for a while, to meditate." _Not too far from the truth._

Duke Alvar kneeled beside you. You notice he is more decorated than last time; his Glyphian military uniform now held more emblems than before. He now wears a red cape signifying a higher noble status. He is within the King's Elite.

Nothing else of his personality seemed to change. He held your left hand in both of his, and pressed his lips against them. "You are as beautiful as always."

You blush out of anger. _Albel's lips belong on my body! Anybody else's is a sacrilegious act! _ "….You make me blush too much, Alvar."

Out of the corner of your eye, you find a small group of cloaked figures nearby.

"Haha, you mustn't be so shy. Now that I have you in my company, I insist that you come with me! I want to take you to Airyglyph to see your family, as promised."

"Yes, that is right. I have been looking forward to that eagerly. Allow me to go to my friend's house and retrieve my meager belongings."

"As you wish," Alvar said, bowing his head. "I will wait here."

(…)

You knock on Roger's door, but no sound came from within. _What is this? Have they disappeared?_

Frantically, you open the door and silence was your only greeting. "Forte…? Roger?! Please, anyone answer me!" you yell, fear causing your heart to palpitate.

_This is Alvar's doing. He must have kidnapped them. The cloaked figures had something to do with it…the Rockfolk familiars of Alvar. Apris damn them all…! I will notify Nel and Albel. Unless…they were attacked too?! No, it can't be…they are hiding in Peterny. It is too crowded there; Alvar couldn't pull a napping of that magnitude with so many people around. _

You sit down, dizzy from this discovery. After a few moments, you decide to move on and grab your belongings. The Duke cannot wait for too long.

With hollow eyes, you greet Alvar and follow him out of Suferio.

"We will be traveling on my dragon. You must hold onto me tightly," Alvar said with a chuckle. "My affiliates will be following close behind. Wear this cloak to keep warm."

All you can do is muster a smile on the emotions tied to your family, on your struggling mother and brother.

You hold on tightly.

(…)

After an hour of flying, the great beast landed heavily before Castle Airyglyph, with a roar that shook snow off nearby trees. Memories fall with it--of starving winters and cruel government-imposed food rationings. However, your mother's soft smiles and brother's gentle playfulness were the highlights of those many years.

"If you do not mind, I want to visit my family as soon as possible," you say softly.

"Yes, allow me to accompany you. I wish to see them as well. How far away is their home from the Castle?"

"Near the old church. Not a far walk," you say.

"Ah yes, we can walk there. The people like to see the face of their ruler. Oh, I meant to say—" said Alvar awkwardly, knowing he made a mistake.

Pretending not to know anything about the coup he is staging, you say, "I admire your eager spirit, Alvar. Everyone would wish to be the King of this great nation. What number are you to the throne?"

Alvar smiled in relief, assuming your ignorance is enough to cover his blunder. "I am second in line to the throne. The King has no children, and the former Great Duke Vox was first in line. I would have been second due to inheritance. However, the King decided Albel should be first based on his extraordinary career as a military officer," he said, tone laced in bitterness.

"So I see. King Airyglyph chose Albel as first in line to the throne based solely on his military career and reputation as Albel the Wicked. That is unwise. He chose experience over compassion. People are not to be ruled by fear alone. People appreciate a charismatic leader full of kindness and concern, such as yourself," you respond, watching your breath appear before you and vanish, and hearing your feet over the cold cobblestones. _So that is the source of the bitterness between Alvar and Albel._

"Yes, I agree wholeheartedly. Albel is a disgusting vermin that needs to be eradicated. A weed in a lush garden that needs to be pulled. Wouldn't you say the same? He treated you so poorly as a maid, just as he selfishly casted aside his father in the Accession of the Flame Ceremony, to save his own contemptible skin."

"That's not true!" you gasp aloud. Alvar turns to face you questioningly.

_Shoot, he is going to know how I truly feel about Albel. This must be a test of loyalty…he is baiting me. I have to fix this. _

Alvar stopped walking and turned around to face you in confusion. "I mean, yeah he is a jerk, but if he is eradicated, than you'd have to admit the three military branches strength would be tested, now with the Great Duke Vox gone. You would have so much on your shoulders, and I see they are tense already!" You make an effort to stand beside him and place a hand on one shoulder and smile gently.

Alvar smiled in return, taking your hand in his. "Your charm grows steadily each moment. Your mother will be so proud to see you. Speaking of whom, is this her home?" he asks, pointing to the run-down cottage between the church and the tavern.

"Yes, this is our humble abode, where I spent most of my childhood," you say, heart beating faster and faster with each step towards the house.

Unable to wait any longer, you broke free of Alvar's grasp and run towards the door, tears threatening to leak. You pound loudly, and you hear footsteps within.

It is your brother that opens the door. "R-ryoko? Is that you?!" he exclaims in a much deeper voice than you remember him with.

"Oh my…Luel! You have changed so much in two years! Wow, I can't believe you are eighteen now…."

He hugged you, and stood back to get a closer look. "You have done well for yourself. You haven't replied to my letters, and I lost track of you. Mother and I were afraid….But we figured you must have been okay with the lump sum you sent from Aquaria."

"Don't worry! I have so much to tell you…I don't know where to begin…Once I explain, everything will make sense," you say reassuringly, making a move to step inside.

However, Luel closed the door behind him as he stepped outdoors. "Listen….I have to warn you about something." His eyes dart to Duke Alvar, who was standing behind you, then back to your face.

Your heart seemed to drop in its chest. "M-mom…is she okay? Please tell me she is fine!" you say frantically, hands shaking.

Luel's steel gray eyes looked away from yours. "She is not okay. She fell ill of late and is barely clinging to life as we speak. I actually just sent off a letter two days ago asking of your whereabouts, so that you may return here. She has been talking about you, but she is so weak now…."

At this time, all you can do is force your way inside the cottage to the one small bedroom in the back. You hear the two men's heavy footsteps follow suit. As you open the door, you saw the small, crumpled frame of you older mother huddled underneath a blanket.

You grab Luel by the shoulders so that you can gaze searchingly into his eyes. "What happened? Why is she like this?!" you ask, nearly yelling.

"I-I can't say for sure! But don't yell like that, you will scare her awake, and I doubt her health can handle that!" retorted Luel.

At this point, the tears, no longer joyful, fell in great drops on the dusty wooden floor. You drop to your knees beside the bed and grasp your mother's cold hand in your own.

After a moment she grips it, turning to face you. She opens her eyes and gives a broad smile, wrinkles bunching up in the corners of her eyes. Drawing a ragged breath, she says softly, "Ryoko, I sensed that you have arrived. I am so happy you have come. You look so beautiful! I don't know how a girl like you came from a withered old prune like me….It's a wonder that you aren't married yet."

"Mother…shut up, you are stunning!" you say through gaps between tears. "I regret not coming sooner, I should have come sooner I knew I should have!" you say all at once, wiping your eyes and snot on a sleeve. "But l-look at my uniform, Mama! I am an honorary Crimson Blade warrior, of Aquaria. I have been working hard maintaining peace between both nations and the populations of Suferio. I did it knowing you would have wanted me too."

"My, you are so successful, and you always knew peace was a dream of mine. Ah, now that it is realized I can finally die...."

"No Mother, no not yet. Stay with me, please! I can stay longer here and take care of you along with Luel," you say in a voice that is giving out to hysterics. "Alvar, is there anything we can do for here? Can you send out a healer of some sort? I have money please just…" your voice trails off weakly as you see him kneel next to you.

"It may be too late, but I can have Luel run to the nearest guard and send for one. They will allow him to as long as he mentions it is an order from Duke Alvar."

Luel nodded gravely and ran outside.

"Did you say Duke Alvar? Oh my, please forgive me. If I knew a Duke was in the house, I would have prepared tea….You see, I am quickly losing my eyesight…."

"It is no matter, my lady. I am also here to ask a favor of you," Alvar said. "I wish to take your daughter's hand in marriage."

Your blood is now running as cold as your dying mother's.

She said, "Marriage? From such a handsome young Duke? At last, my Ryoko can be happy, and my secret wish fulfilled. I am sorry that I can't be there with you…at…the wedding…." She finished, gasping loudly for another breath.

Her wearied eyes closed for the final time, and her frail body seemed to curl into itself as the grip around your hand lessened.

"I am so sorry about this, Ryoko. But look, out of grief comes joy. We are to be married. Does that not make you happier?" he asks soothingly.

"I n-need a moment alone, if you would be so kind," you ask between sobs, angered by his insensitivity.

Alvar nodded. "I will wait for you outside."

Just as he opened the door, Luel rushed in with a robed healer.

Once he saw your red eyes and your mother's crumpled, withered form, his face fell. "She's…gone," he said gravely.

"I am so sorry…I should have come earlier!" you whisper savagely, still holding onto your mother's cold hand.

"Yes. You should have. You forgot about us in your new prestige and high life, courting among dukes. You disgust me!" Luel yelled harshly.

"What! No, you have no idea what is happening right now in my life and yours!" you yell back, mortified at the injustice of your mothers death, the disappearance of Roger, separation from Albel, Alvar's hasty proposal, and now Luel's displaced anger. Everything seems to be compounded against you. _This is what Nel and Clair warned me about. And they were right after all. _

"Just leave. Now. Don't even bother to show up for the funeral. I will take care of everything myself."

Getting up to leave, you brush aside the hair from your mother's face and fold her hands across her face. Even in death, she held onto her smile you were always fond of.

"It is not your place to say that. She was my Mother also. The funeral will be two days from now, and I will make arrangements for it. For now, you can have a moment with her, and I will tell the healer to take her body for burial preparation…." Your voice trails off as you walk towards the door.

"Wait, Ryoko….About her death….You need to know. A few days earlier, the shady new neighbor brought over tea for Mother and I. That's when it all began. She became weaker and weaker and I didn't put it together until now. I don't drink tea, so it is understandable why I didn't fall ill also…."

_Tea. Hanako. Poison. Greeton. Alvar. _

Your face went pale. "P-poisoned…?" _Just what kind of game is Alvar playing? He is manipulating my life to his advantage! He used my mother's death as justification for proposing to me, knowing I couldn't possibly refuse. He must want to become closer to the throne, over Albel who is not married and therefore would be a lesser candidate….Marrying me would make him next in line to be King. _

Feeling as though you would become violently ill, you ran out of the house without another word to Luel.

On the way out, Alvar caught you by the wrist and pulled you into an embrace. "Don't worry, I talked with the healer and made the preparations for you. For now, don't worry so much."

You continue to weep into his shoulders as snow began to fall and catch in your hair. With each flake, you recall a warm memory of your Mother, now as ephemeral as the snowflake that melts upon your touch.

As you think this, Alvar scoops you up and begins to trudge through the snow back to the castle.

In the arms of a monster, you almost feel safe from the regret that is beginning to eat you away.

* * *

**A/N: **

Very angsty chapter on my part….Though, I felt it necessary as a window into the thought process of Alvar and his motives, as well as a little bit of Ryoko's past. I hope this chapter also helps to reiterate the sense of urgency regarding the coup and outsmarting Alvar….

Anyhow, I hope you liked it! I was watching Code Geass all break and it is fun imagining my writing like the anime and all its exaggerated drama. Sorry this came later than I promised…Right now I am doing the whole pre-college thing, filling out the FAFSA and scholarships….I got accepted into each college I applied to, so I am super excited! I wish everyone out there luck if they are waiting for letters!!!


End file.
